Minific SHUTTER (18) Adrinette AU
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo, hará que todo un torbellino de emociones escondidas empiece entre ellos.
1. Capitulo 1

A pesar de la incesante alarma sonando al lado de su cama, Adrien se encontró a sí mismo lentamente despertando con el mundo sacudiéndose de súbito. Sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a preguntarse si era un terremoto.

Mientras veía el techo moviéndose sobre él, un familiar rostro apareció y bloqueó su vista.

"Adrien, despierta!"

De entre todos los intentos y formas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng saltó sobre la cama de Adrien como si fuera una niña, después de haber consumido azúcar tras despertar a tiempo y rápidamente ir a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Esto se había vuelto una rutina entre ellos, y Adrien aprendió a no echar a Marinette de su habitación como solía hacerlo hace 5 años.

"Vamos, Gatito tonto. Arriba, arriba, arriba!"

"Vete," Adrien gruñó mientras la chica jalaba su brazo, obligándolo a sentarse.

La azabache saltó una vez más antes de dejarse caer en la cama, sentada, con el cabello desordenado. "Tenemos un shoot en un par de horas, así que sal de la cama!"

Cuando Adrien jaló los cobertores sobre él para volver a dormir, Marinette subió sobre él, aferrándose a su cuerpo como una koala grande.

"Quítate!"

"No!"

Adrien se revolvió, tratando con desesperación quitarse a la chica de encima. Se movió tanto que Marinette terminó cayendo de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa de noche.

"Qué..." el rostro de Adrien se asomó por los cobertores tan pronto como escuchó el nada ligero golpe y el grito de Marinette. "Marinette!"

"Auch!" la pobre azabache estaba ahora en el suelo, frotando el lugar adolorido. "Cielos, Gato tonto! Trataba de ser la alarma más amable que hayas tenido y así me agradeces?" estaba enojada y Adrien de súbito retrocedió en su cama.

Frotando su rostro y quitándose los remanentes de sueño, Adrien salió de la cama y ayudó a la menor a erguirse. "Lo siento, sabes lo mucho que odio cuando me despiertas así."

En respuesta, recibió un golpe en el abdomen.

"Si no hiciera eso, no despertarías a tiempo para la reunión, tonto!"

"Bueno, es que anoche bebimos, recuerdas?!"

"Bueno, quién fue el que hizo que bebamos como vagabundos?"

"Por favor! Tu tolerancia es horrenda!" se burló.

"Cállate! Y mira lo que le hiciste a mi frente!"

"Aw, pobrecita~" aun burlándose, Adrien tomó la cabeza de la menor y revisó el ahora visible bulto en su frente. "Lo siento." Bajó la mirada encontrándose con las pestañas de Marinette, sus enojados ojos azules y sus bonitos labios. No cualquiera podía mirar a la bonita chica. Y no cualquiera obtenía simpatía de Adrien Agreste solo por hacer pucheros.

Solo Marinette Dupain-Cheng podía.

Recordó el primer día que se vieron.

Flashback

Adrien era algo nuevo en el rubro, era un aprendiz ansioso por probar de todo, sin importar sus limitaciones y demás. Era admirado por ser arriesgado y por capturar las fotografías en el momento adecuado, atrapando la hermosa imagen.

Era su primera vez lidiando con moda y fotografía comercial ya que él era un fotógrafo más de estilo libre.

Estaba a mitad de cambiar las lentes cuando la modelo entró. El momento en que su mirada subió y reparó en el rostro más hermoso que había visto, Adrien casi olvidó respirar.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba en la cúspide a los 18 años. Ella había empezado a modelar a la edad de 14, siempre siendo alabada por sus bonitos rasgos y profesionalismo. Sus ojos eran hermosos al igual que sus labios. La química entre ella y la cámara era definida como indescriptible.

"Hola," Adrien dejó su cámara y se acercó, ofreciendo su mano para un apretón. "Soy Adrien Agreste. Tu fotógrafo."

Hubo un cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando Marinette le sonrió y tomó su mano. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tu trabajo."

Adrien rió, "No es difícil adivinarlo." Sus ojos recorrieron la ropa de la chica– quien tenía una remera roja, con manga larga de transparencia y una falda hasta la rodilla, color rosa con flores llena de tul para hacerla esponjosa, su bonito –en ese entonces corto- cabello estaba atado en media coleta, agarrado con un listón y zapatos negros "Te ves increíble."

Para ser alguien que ha estado modelando durante años, Marinette tenía que haber aprendido a no sonrojarse cuando recibía halagos. Pero por raro que fuera, las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron al escuchar lo que el atractivo fotógrafo dijo.

"Gracias." Musitó antes de alejarse, fingiendo estar ocupada en la utilería que usaría para la sesión.

Tal como se esperaba, la sesión de fotos de ese día terminó siendo la mejor que Adrien había tenido.

Mirando por la cámara a la bonita azabache, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules, en los sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo y sus incitadores labios, su musa despertó. Ella sabía cómo usar la luz a su favor. Atendía, e incluso daba sugerencias de cuando en cuando.

Tuvieron dificultades escogiendo las mejores fotos, y le sorprendió que Marinette participara incluso en la elección. La modelo había estado estudiando postproducción digital y diseño de modas por casi dos años y medio. Tenía buen ojo para las tomas más creativas, y la mayoría de las fotos que había escogido sorprendían a todos.

Fue después de toda una serie de trabajos juntos que desarrollaron un inusual lazo. Poco después, Marinette escogió dejar de modelar y enfocarse más en sus estudios, todo mientras desarrollaba su arte con Adrien.

Ambos crecieron profesionalmente y las personas se referían a ellos como el mejor dúo de la generación.

Vivían y viajaban juntos a todos lados. Cinco años de relación...de increíble y platónica amistad. Tras vivir tanto tiempo juntos, uno pensaría que en algún punto se harían pareja. Pero ese no era el caso. Adrien salía con chicas – modelos – insistiendo que no eran más que amigos, mientras que Marinette admitía completamente que no tenia sentimientos por Adrien, además cuando tuvo 20 salió con uno o dos chicos.

La idea de estar en una relación con el otro nunca había cruzado sus mentes.

Aparentemente.

Por mucho que sus vidas actuales sonaran buenas, no significaba que el dúo no había experimentado problemas en su extensa amistad.

Adrien era conocido por ser un buen fotógrafo. Exigía respeto y sus opiniones y direcciones eran tomadas en cuenta la mayor parte del tiempo. En el estudio, su palabra era ley. Si quería que él o la modelo se parara en una pendiente, dicha persona debía mantener esa posición durante horas a pesar del miedo que pudiera tener.

De cualquier forma, Marinette, era su contraparte calmada. Pero eso no significaba que seguía a ciegas las órdenes de Adrien. La mayor parte del tiempo, no estaban de acuerdo con el otro, de ahí que discutieran muchas veces al trabajar. A ojos de los nuevos clientes, podría parecer que querían matarse. A ojos del staff con el que habían estado trabajando durante años, sus discusiones eran solo disputas intelectuales entre dos personas talentosas y artísticas.

Alya Cesaire, la manager de donde trabajaban, decía que era una disputa entre amantes.

"Adrien!"

Parpadeando lentamente, los ojos de Adrien se enfocaron en una muy enojada Marinette, "Qué?"

"Llegaremos tarde si no te mueves!" Marinette lo empujó y regresó a su habitación. "Más vale que estés vestido en 15 minutos!" gritó, seguido del audible click de su puerta.

Adrien se quedó de pie un momento, confundido sobre qué haría ahora. Rascándose la cabeza, fue al baño y se duchó rápidamente.

En minutos, estuvo vestido y con el bolso de su cámara pendiendo en su hombro. Ya sea que tuvieran una sesión de fotos o no, él nunca salía sin su cámara.

Marinette salió de la cocina con una tostada en la boca y dos tazas de café en sus manos. Le extendió una al mayor y luego tomó sus propias cosas, lista para irse.

Saliendo del departamento y desayunando de camino al trabajo.

Así es como había sido su típica mañana y ninguno se quejaba. Incapaz de desayunar como las personas normales, era un pequeño precio por el tipo de trabajo que tenían y el actual departamento de solteros que compartían.

"Espero que no llueva hoy." Adrien musitó mientras observaba el oscuro cielo. El clima en Paris había estado algo mal los últimos días y él estaba horrorizado ante la idea de realizar el shoot con ese clima otra vez.

"Si lo piensas mucho, sucederá. Todo está en la mente." Marinette le dio una corta pero dulce sonrisa antes de girar para detener un taxi.

Adrien colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alzó de hombros. "Y ahora voy a pensarlo todo el día." Vio en silencio cuando su amiga detuvo con éxito un taxi en el primer intento. La cantidad de suerte que Marinette tenía era increíble...así que lo mejor era hacerle caso si quería algo de su suerte. Dios sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Marinette saludó a todos en la oficina con una sonrisa.

'Encandilar a las personas nada más empezando el trabajo,' Adrien pensó al verla. Él no era una persona que le gustara despertar por las mañanas.

Su manager, Alya Cesaire envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Marinette y la apretó en un abrazo. Siempre actuaba como si no hubiera visto a la bonita fotógrafa desde hace años. "Mariiii~"

Riendo, Marinette palmeó su espalda. "Buenos días a ti también, Alya"

Aclarándose la garganta, Adrien atrapó la atención de la otra y por fin recibió su saludo.

"Parece que aún no se te quita la resaca." Un chico con una remera azul, audífonos enormes y un par de jeans llegó al lado de Adrien, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Bueno, aparte de Marinette, había otro chico que podía tratarlo informalmente. Su amistad con Niño Lahiffe tenía más de una década. Él era conocido por ser un estilista en moda y creador de escena, y se había convertido en uno de los más influyentes en su rubro. Sus diseños aparecían en revistas famosas y en artículos. Nino había trabajado con Adrien casi desde sus primeros días de carrera, y Adrien quería que siguiera siendo así.

"Solo he tomado una aspirina y macchiato. Y no le he dado la oportunidad a la medicina de hacer efecto en mí." Adrien respondió con un pequeño alce de hombros.

"Qué?" Nino arqueó una ceja. "No conseguiste nada de Mari hoy?" preguntó burlonamente.

"Ni en un millón de años," Adrien gruñó y le pellizcó el brazo antes de ir con el resto del equipo a la sala de reuniones.

"Entonces, qué haremos?" Marinette se sentó en el sofá al lado de Nino y no fue sorpresa que Adrien automáticamente se sentara a su lado con una mínima distancia entre ellos.

Solo para molestar al par, Nino se apretujó al lado de Adrien para presionarlo más contra Marinette, ignorando la mirada enojada del mayor.

Con la atención puesta en el manager, Alya brevemente revisó sus archivos y repasó la lista de todos los clientes que tenían para la semana siguiente.

"Tenemos que cubrir muchas cosas," empezó a decir. "Tendremos dos shoots en Londres. No tenemos mucho tiempo pero pienso que será grandioso." Mientras explicaba, les extendía a cada uno un folder que contenía detalles importantes que debían revisar. "Una sesión es para una revista americana, la cual contendrá varios de sus trabajos...y ustedes dos estarán en la portada."

Marinette no pudo contener la emoción ante la idea de estar en una famosa revista internacional – la cual era una de las comentadas entre los fotógrafos. Y estar en la portada era todo un honor.

"En serio?" preguntó incrédula, y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Adrien rodeando su cintura y dándole un ligero abrazo.

"Ahora, la modelo para ese trabajo es Ishida Nicole." Los ojos de Alya se fijaron en todos ellos, como si tratara de transmitir algo escondido.

"Bueno, es una gran oportunidad." Adrien se aclaró la garganta; claramente nada afectado por la modelo con la que debían trabajar.

Ishida Nicole era una de las modelos más difíciles con las que alguien había trabajado. No solo era famosa por ser una de las mejores modelos, sino que era alguien con quien resultaba difícil trabajar. Adrien, de cualquier forma, no estaba aterrado con la idea de trabajar con menuda diva. Había trabajado con docenas de divas y esta no sería la primera vez que lidiaría con alguien de pésimo comportamiento.

Marinette lucia pensativa mientras revisaba el informe de Ishida. "Va a ser un gran reto." Dijo Adrien

Marinette dejó salir un sonido de entendimiento.

"Ella se verá bien con ropa de cuero." En su cabeza Nino, ya estaba creando el set para la ropa que la chica usaría en el shoot.

"Sí, tiene esa mirada fiera en su rostro." Adrien giró otra página, admirando lo que parecía ser una de las fotos más bizarras que había visto. Bueno, al menos Ishida Nicole aceptaba los retos. Eso le gustaba en una modelo.

"Puedo llevar a Kagami conmigo?" Adrien preguntó de la nada. Kagami era la chica con la que estaba saliendo desde hace algunas semanas; eran casi inseparables.

Aunque no debía sorprenderle, Marinette no encontraba agradable la idea. Era molesto cómo es que Adrien quería llevarla cuando se supone que debía trabajar.

"Por qué? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo."

Alya y Nino compartieron una conocedora mirada pero decidieron callar.

"Lo sé." Adrien respondió, haciendo un gesto cuando Marinette retiró su mano de su cintura y se alejó. "Pero creo que será una gran oportunidad para ella."

Adrien había conocido a Kagami durante el after party del Tokyo Fashion Week y habían charlado con más ímpetu después de unos shots de tequila.

Aunque ya tenía poco más de 20, Kagami todavía no era una modelo de renombre, pero Adrien estaba convencido de poder cambiar eso. Ella solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón en su opinión.

De cualquier forma, la mirada de Marinette no era muy complacida. Kagami era una chica dulce, pero Marinette nunca había hecho el intento de ser su amiga. Los dos – Adrien y ella – hicieron un pacto de nunca meterse en la relación del otro y eso incluía no estar en términos amicales con dicha persona. Pero Marinette parecía particularmente enojada con Kagami y por mucho que Adrien quería saber por qué, no podía cuestionar tal comportamiento.

Alya había tenido suficiente de la tensión y por ello, se aclaró la garganta audiblemente. "Como sea, sobre el otro photoshoot, haremos la sesión para el álbum de Luka Couffaine." La reunión siguió y por los siguientes 45 minutos, Marinette lucía hastiada mientras que su contraparte daba lo mejor de sí para lucir interesado en el concepto que quería el cantante.

"Bichito" Adrien rápidamente detuvo a la azabache mientras salían del edificio. "Espera!" sujetó el brazo de Marinette, jalándola a su lado.

Marinette casi tropezó y miró enojada al mayor. "Qué quieres?"

"Vamos, no puedes estar tan enojada."

"Sabes lo mucho que aprecio el trabajo. No me gusta cómo mezclas el trabajo y placer, así que demándame por estar enojada." El frunce en su rostro se profundizó cuando Adrien le sonrió, inclinándose para sujetar su rostro.

"Primero, sabes cómo soy. Nunca mezclaría trabajo y placer. Ok, no del todo."

Marinette resopló pero luego hizo un gesto cuando Adrien presionó sus mejillas. "Y segundo, ella y yo solo salimos. Aun no es serio."

"Como sea, ya suéltame! Estás poniendo feo mi rostro!" Marinette gruñó y peleó por soltarse.

"Por favor, es ilegal decirte fea." Adrien murmuró. "Entonces...puedo llevar a Kagami conmigo?"

La hermosa chica viró los ojos y asintió rígidamente. De cualquier forma, se sorprendió cuando Adrien la cargó, girándola. "Qué te pasa, Adrien? Bájame!" el agudo grito resonó con entusiasmo traicionando su enojo. Se sintió tonta al ser girada así en la calle, pero aun así, lo disfrutaba. Adrien podía ser tan adorable a veces, que estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo parecía ser imposible.

Adrien la bajó pero la mantuvo cerca, enterrando el rostro en la curva de su cuello. "Gracias, Bichito. Te invitaré a comer."

"Más te vale!"

Dándole un poco de crédito por pedirle permiso primero, Marinette sonrió cuando un torpe beso llegó a su frente.


	2. Capitulo 2

Con el tiempo limitado que tenían, fueron incapaces de hacer preparaciones de antemano antes de tomar el tren a Londres.

Al llegar – y ya que Kagami iba con ellos – Marinette se negó a compartir una suite con Adrien, e insistió en compartirla con Alya

"Estoy en el lobby y mi princesa aún está en su habitación." Adrien musitó cansado a través del teléfono. "No sé por qué no baja." Le desconcertaba cuánto era que Marinette tardaba a veces. Kagami siendo mujer también ya estaba lista y esperando a que la azabache los honrara con su presencia.

"Pero ya voy por ustedes." Hubo una pausa antes de que la voz de Nino volviera a sonar. "Oh espera, ya llegué."

Adrien miró a los tres elevadores en el pasillo y no encontró a Marinette. Sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente a la azabache enojado de que la menor estuviera retrasándolo después de su sermón de 'valorar el trabajo'.

'Deberías poner en práctica lo que dices, Bugaboo'

Adrien salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió un ligero jalón en su mano. Giró y vio a la chica con la que estaba saliendo.

"Adrien," le sonrió – sus labios llevaban ese bonito tono rosado y sus ojos tenían ese juego de sombra que ella usaba. Vestía perfecta para el clima en Londres. "Tenemos que irnos. Nino ya está aquí."

Y sí, vio el familiar auto negro frente al hotel. "No tengo más opción entonces." Musitó más para sí mismo, antes de sonreírle a Kagami. "Vámonos."

Al entrar al auto encontraron a Nino cómodamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

"Dónde está Mari?"

Sus ojos miraron brevemente hacia la entrada del hotel y suspiró. "Está tardándose mucho. Alya irá en taxi con ella."

"Bueno, es mejor que hacer que todos lleguen tarde." Dijo Nino. "Ishida-san no es la persona más amable que conocerán."

Adrien ya lo sabía y estaba muy determinado a no empeorar las cosas, "Entonces, todos listos?" preguntó casualmente.

Asintiendo, Nino aclaró su garganta. "Sí, Alya tiene al staff preparando el set ahora mismo. Ishida-san va de camino, pero su staff llegó hace una hora. Incluso su manicurista."

"Manicurista?" Adrien resopló. No sabía cómo es que una persona podía pedir tantas cosas tontas en un set. "Es en serio?"

Nino lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y rió, "Sí, aparentemente."

"Puedes creerlo?" Adrien le preguntó a Kagami pero la chica solo rió contrariada antes de mirar por la ventana. La idea no era tan descabellada para ella, ya que Kagami misma solía hacer eso.

Momentos después, el ringtone de Adrien sonó, alertándolos a todos.

"Bichito," rápidamente presionó el botón verde y respondió de inmediato. "Princesa, dónde estás? Te llamé cientos de veces y no respondiste nunca." Estaba muy metido en su preocupación por Marinette que no notó el frunce de ceño de Kagami.

De cualquier forma, Nino, sí.

Típico.

"Ven pronto, sí? Te quiero." Sonriendo, Adrien movió la cabeza al colgar, sin notar la agria mirada en el rostro de la chica.

"Dime el concepto." Marinette empezó a decir tan pronto como entraron al taxi. Ya iban 20 minutos tarde y todo por el par de botas de cuero negro – había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en qué par iría mejor con sus pantalones rasgados. Tal como le dijo a Adrien, estaba en medio de una crisis de moda – a pesar del hecho de tener a Alya, quien era buena en esa área.

Mirando por encima de su Tablet, Alya dirigió sus ojos, incrédula. "Nino tendrá que organizar un concepto en cuanto vea la ropa, Mari." Sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave superficie del dispositivo. "De hecho, debería estar haciéndolo con Nino ahora si no te hubiera tomado una hora para vestirte. Por favor, dime que eso nada tiene que ver con que Kagami venga con nosotros?" preguntó, mirándola.

La sorpresa fue registrada en su rostro y no pudo evitar tensarse. "Claro que no." Su voz no sonó particularmente convencida.

"Claro que sí," Alya resopló y corrigió. "Si ella no estuviera aquí, tú compartirías la habitación con Adrien y no tendríamos este retraso para el shoot."

"De eso se trata todo?"

Marinette pellizcó las mejillas de la chica. "Dices que solo comparto habitación contigo solo porque Adrien tiene a su novia con él?" preguntó burlonamente y haciendo voz de bebé. "Claro que no, Alya. No pienses eso. De verdad quería compartir una habitación contigo~"

Alya golpeó la ofensiva mano. "Marinette! No se trata de eso, ok? Deja de cambiar el tema!"

Aun luciendo calmada, la expresión de Marinette se suavizó – aun no queriendo admitir nada.

"Por qué no discutimos el concepto ahora?"

"No puedo." Un suspiro desesperado siguió. "Trata de no dejar que Kagami te afecte tanto. Tenemos mucho que hacer...y quizá ya has puesto en peligro nuestro primer día."

Marinette recibió la vibra de que la chica estaba enojada por lo que había pasado. "Lo siento." Dijo arrepentida.

"No pasa nada." Alya suspiró y estiró la mano para apretar su rodilla. "Solo deseo que dejes de fingir y se lo digas ya."

La fotógrafa solo se alzó de hombros. "No hay nada que decirle."

Alya no dijo nada después de eso y dejó las palabras pendiendo en el aire. La morena miró su reloj cuando la atmosfera se hizo más rara. "Debemos estar allá en 20 minutos."

Dando un asentimiento, Marinette apartó la mirada, "Esperemos que Ishida no nos arranque la cabeza."

Aun con toda la esperanza, Nicole Ishida estaba enojada y ya estaba mostrando su pésima actitud en cuanto llegó a la locación. Tan pronto como Marinette llegó al set, vio a la mujer exigiendo controlar el shoot mientras Adrien estaba ahí de pie, escuchando cada demanda hacia él.

Una cosa era segura, Marinette no quería saber qué la había puesto así. Todo lo que le importaba era que el shoot saliera bien.

Cuando supo que trabajarían con ella, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue algo sexy, fiero y felino. Debido a que su actitud era algo volátil, la idea de que usara prendas negras iba muy bien con el concepto.

La ropa que Nino sacó, de cualquier forma, era brillante y ceñido. No era el tipo de ropa que ella había tenido en mente pero si había alguien que pudiera hacer que el shoot luciera bien; ese era Niño Lahiffe.

Cuando el guardarropa fue decidido e Ishida se lo probó, Marinette dejó el vestidor y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Había un frunce en su frente cuando notó el extraño objeto con el que Adrien estaba jugando: una extensión negra estaba unida a la laptop, con qué propósito? No lo sabía.

Adrien tomó la extensión, conectándola adecuadamente a la laptop.

"Hola, Marinette." Kagami sonrió y besó la mejilla de la azabache

De normal, las mujeres japonesas no hacían eso, pero por alguna razón, Kagami había desarrollado ese hábito de saludar a los demás con un beso en la mejilla. Y ya que Marinette misma era francesa y había vivido cierto tiempo en el extranjero casi la mitad de su vida cuando era modelo, no le incomodaba eso. De cualquier forma, Adrien no parecía feliz con eso.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Adrien miró a la menor. "Llegas tarde."

Marinette viró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del mayor, abrazándolo desde atrás, "Bueno ya estoy aquí, deja de refunfuñar gatito." Respondió besando su hombro; completamente al tanto de la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien.

Hubo una extraña mirada en Kagami cuando los dos chicos se susurraron con un mínimo de distancia entre ellos.

"Qué haces?" Marinette miró por encima del hombro de Adrien, hacia la laptop.

Sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo, Adrien explicó el maravilloso invento, "Ya que sé que terminarás gritándome si no puedes tocar el teclado otra vez, así que decidí unir esta extensión, así podremos movernos con libertad." De verdad odiaba lo enojada que se ponía Marinette ante algo tan simple – aunque dentro de él sabía que nunca podría odiar nada de la menor. Si su princesita quería que la laptop fuera movida por todo el lugar con libertad, pues así sería.

Adrien prefería tener a una princesa feliz que una princesa enojada. No quería que se repitiera el último shoot que hicieron. Marinette casi enloqueció y todo el staff se preocupó por su estallido.

Marinette jadeó y abrió grandes los ojos. "Muchas gracias! Chaton" apretó sus brazos alrededor del más agradable chico que había conocido, incluso depositó un besó en su nuca. "Eso es muy considerado de tu parte."

Adrien rió, asintiendo. "No hay problema. Más vale comportarte bien o no te dejaré dirigir el shoot."

Virando los ojos, Marinette soltó a Adrien y pellizcó su oreja. "Yo dirijo, tú tomas las fotos. Ok?" con eso dicho, Marinette regresó al vestidor para ver cómo iba Nino y el set de ropa que había logrado reunir.

"La consientes demasiado." Kagami dijo algo enojada.

"Estoy tratando de ser extra cauteloso hoy. No quiero nada de riñas. Y nunca es demasiado cuando quiero que Marinette este feliz." Adrien respondió, aun ocupándose de la extensión de la laptop.

Sintiéndose rechazada, Kagami resopló y se fue por un poco de café. Adrien ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella se había ido, ya que estaba metido en su modo fotógrafo.

El shoot duró al menos 5 horas. Nino estaba refunfuñando cada vez que se acercaba a la modelo para arreglar su ropa. Ni una sola vez ella le agradeció, y en lugar de eso le dijo que se metiera en sus propios asuntos después de que él le explicara cómo debía usar la ropa.

Marinette frotó los brazos del chico, tratando de calmarlo con palabras alentadoras.

"Eso es sexy," Adrien halagó mientras tomaba otra foto, admirando la habilidad de la modelo al posar frente a la cámara sin moverse o saltar. Ella sabía cómo posar solo usando sus ojos y ladear la cabeza en diferentes direcciones. "Puedes decirle que se mueva al lado? No podemos tener los bordes mostrándose en las fotos."

Alzando la cabeza de la lente, Adrien instruyó con voz imperiosa, "Ishida-san, puede moverse al lado, quizá unos cuantos centímetros?" y afortunadamente, la modelo escuchó y obedeció. "Sí, así está bien. Mantenlo así!" tomó un par de fotos antes de que Marinette volviera a inclinarse para susurrarle instrucciones. Parecía que Marinette no quería dirigir directamente a Ishida y estaba usando a Adrien para darle voz a sus pensamientos. Quizá tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella rechazó su concepto desde el inicio del shoot. Como modelo experimentada, Marinette usaba esas habilidades para su ventaja la mayor parte del tiempo. Desafortunadamente, Ishida parecía trabajar en la industria desde mucho antes de que ella llegara a la pubertad. Darle consejos a alguien que era considerada una leyenda sería inútil.

Por su parte, Adrien estaba disfrutando tener control sobre Marinette.

"Kagami," Adrien susurró, mirando a la mujer de pie sin moverse a su lado. "Mira con cuidado." Ya que ella quería ser alguien famosa en el mundo del modelaje, era de ayuda que observara a alguien tan famosa como Ishida Nicole. Definitivamente podría usar esa oportunidad. Muchas veces, Adrien se preguntaba si esta era la única razón por la cual ella salía con él, en primer lugar. Era horrorosamente conveniente para ellos con el tipo de trabajo y las personas importantes rodeándolo.

El shoot terminó bien a pesar del lío con el guardarropa, el studio básicamente no fue usado ya que habían decidido usar la zona de parqueo, sin mencionar que Ishida había sido la que lideró todo.

Para el final del día, todo lo que Marinette quería era regresar al hotel y dormir.

Desafortunadamente, ya que tenían poco tiempo, el equipo decidió organizar las fotos en la suite de Adrien. Mientras organizaban todo, Adrien fue hacia Kagami quien salía del baño y ya estaba con el pijama puesto, lista para ir a dormir.

Aparentemente, ella quería que Adrien dejara de lado el trabajo y fuera a la cama con ella. Aunque la idea era tentadora, Adrien declinó y prometió terminar todo antes de la medianoche.

Una extraña sensación le decía a Marinette que la pareja estaba por hacer algo incómodo.

Kagami acercó a Adrien y lo besó frente a Marinette. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, y Marinette aclaró su garganta y fingió revisar algo en su laptop.

"Buenas noches." Adrien vio a la chica yendo a la habitación antes de que él regresara a la pequeña sala. "Perdón por eso." Se dejó caer al sofá frente a la azabache y empezó a revisar el contenido de su cámara.

"Es muy melosa," Marinette no tenía que fingir que le agradaba Kagami ya que el mayor ya sabía lo incómodo que era estar cerca de ella.

"No son así todas las chicas?"

"Hola? Soy una chica gato tonto, y NO soy así, aunque no puedo generalizarlas ya que no lo sé, salgo con chicos la mayor parte del tiempo, porque ya sabes soy hetero y eso."

A pesar de eso, fácilmente podía deducir que Adrien tenía mal gusto cuando se refería a las chicas.

Adrien prefirió no decir nada. Él no era de juzgar las preferencias de los demás.

La primera vez que vio a Marinette, supo que era muy hermosa para ser alguien de una sola relación.

Además, Marinette tampoco era muy callada en relación a su vida sexual, ya que la segunda vez que se vieron se lo dijo.

Era una sesión de fotos en Berlín, y Marinette tuvo que posar con un par de chicos en ropa interior. Él aun podía recordar cómo es que aquellos dos modelos flirteaban sin descaro con Marinette, mientras la menor respondía a cada coqueteo.

Flashback

"Espero que no te moleste." Marinette sentenció dando un sorbo a su bebida. "Pero me acabo de tirar a esos dos modelos buenisimos."

Adrien casi escupió la cerveza al no haber visto venir la honestidad espontanea de la modelo. Estaban en el primer escalón de una creciente amistad. De normal, las personas evitaban hablar de temas controversiales; pero debió saber que Marinette era algo diferente. 'Normal' significaba aburrido después de todo. Y Marinette Dupain Cheng no era aburrida. Era una caja de sorpresas y excentricidades.

"Te molesta?" Marinette volvió a preguntar cuando Adrien dejó de toser y fue capaz de respirar.

Aclarándose la garganta, Adrien miró de reojo a la chica. "Claro que no. Las personas pueden estar con quienes quieran y escoger con quiénes quieren estar. Después de todo, el amor es el amor y el sexo es solo sexo." Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, y pudo saber que la menor estaba tratando de saber si era sincero o no.

Cuando la expresión de Marinette se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, Adrien sintió una ola de alivio.

"El amor es el amor y el sexo es solo sexo, huh?" Marinette sentenció. "Es una buena respuesta, supongo."

"Supones?" Adrien rió.

Marinette también rió y Adrien propuso un brindis. De alguna forma, sabía que la– en ese entonces – azabache de coletas jugaría una parte integral en su vida.

A lo largo de los años, respetaban la privacidad del otro. Ninguno se metía en la relación amorosa del otro. Por el contrario, si uno de ellos estaba emocionalmente dolido y necesitaba un hombro para llorar, Adrien estaría ahí para Marinette así como Marinette estaría ahí para Adrien.

Eran inseparables.

No era de sorprender que las personas asumieran que había algo más entre ellos.

De hecho, algunas de las mujeres con quienes había salido lo dejaban porque pensaban que él y Marinette eran demasiado cercanos.

Muy cercanos para ser solo mejores amigos.

Ya que vivía con Marinette, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato y los hábitos que habían logrado desarrollar con los años. Así que Adrien no podía saber si actuaban como amantes. No podía saber si era platónico o no.

"Adrieeeen!"

"Huh?" Adrien alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

"Estás bien?" Marinette preguntó. "He estado dándote instrucciones desde hace unos minutos y ni siquiera estás escuchándome."

Adrien suspiró y presionó el espacio entre sus cejas. "Lo siento. Es que estoy muy cansado."

Marinette lo miró sin parpadear antes de ponerse de pie e ir tras el sofá donde estaba Adrien. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros, empezando a masajear la zona.

Un prolongado gruñido salió de la garganta de Adrien mientras disfrutaba de las gentiles manos de Marinette contra sus adoloridos músculos. "Dios, necesitaba eso..." otro gruñido salió.

Cuando el masaje terminó, Marinette se sentó en el lugar vacío al lado de Adrien mientras el otro movía un poco el cuello, sintiéndose totalmente refrescado.

"Ahora que estás todo relajado, empieza a escoger las fotos que quieras."

"No sé lo que haría sin ti, princesa." El fotógrafo le dio una sincera y significativa mirada, su mano se estiró para apretar ligeramente su muslo. "Gracias preciosa."

Asintiendo, Marinette sonrió. "Cuando quieras."

Y Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una mujer de palabra. Siempre había sido así.

Si no lo fuera, ya habría dejado a Adrien hace mucho.

Ni siquiera se habría molestado en soportar cada vez que su corazón se rompía a causa del amigo que había estado muy ciego como para notar lo que sentía por él.


	3. Capitulo 3

Había un molesto pensamiento en la mente de Marinette sobre que el shoot de hoy sería muy difícil. En el momento en el que supieron quién era el cliente que se suponía que trabajaría con ellos, Adrien apretó los labios y la ignoró adrede.

Sobre por qué haría algo así de infantil, Adrien no lo sabía.

Los azules ojos se alzaron de la laptop y vieron al enojado fotógrafo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Qué le pasa?" Una chica bajita de cabellera roja preguntó mientras se acercaba al estilista.

Nino se alzó de hombros, dando un sorbo a su café. "Y yo qué sé..." miró con seriedad a Marinette pero la azabache no lo notó ya que sus ojos estaban anclados en cierto fotógrafo.

"Alguien quizá tocó su cámara otra vez." Alix sentenció. "Sabías que le gritó a Nathaniel? El pobre estaba tan asustado."

"Es su día del mes."

"Ha-ha, la última vez que lo vi, no era mujer y eso fue ofensivo idiota."

Virando los ojos, Alix golpeó el brazo del moreno, enojada por su sarcasmo,

"Ya! Mejor sigue trabajando en tu...la cosa esa."

Resoplando, Alix lo golpeó en la cabeza. "No es una cosa." Sentenció antes de regresar a su laptop, musitando cómo es que las personas raras veces apreciaban el trabajo que hacía para cada producción.

"Ya llegó!"

Marinette llevó su mirada hacia la entrada del estudio y pronto, encontró la figura alta caminando casualmente, usando una camisa de botones negra, un pantalón de vestir color caqui.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette!" La sonrisa de la ex modelo se ensanchó cuando vio al guapo pelinegro.

Con otra sonrisa, Marinette se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cantante. "Luka!"

Luna Couffaine acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla. Acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, Marinette devolvió el gesto antes de mirarlo como si los demás no existieran. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron.

"Podrías ya olvidar eso de mi? En serio no me hace ver nada bien" La azabache se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia, el cantante rio y la abrazo por la espalda, meciéndose con ella.

"Vamos preciosa, sabes que jamás podría olvidar tu dulce forma de ser" Luka beso su coronilla y la azabache solo suspiro resignada.

"Se conocen?" Alya preguntó con curiosidad cuando se acerco a la ¿pareja? sus ojos se movieron de ida y vuelta.

"Sí, se podría decir." Sonrojada Marinette tosió y miró a otro lado. De cualquier forma, Luka no estaba nada avergonzado.

"Nos conocimos el último verano...en Barcelona, verdad preciosa?." el cantante miro a la azabache.

"Ese...fue uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida." Marinette admitió sonriendo.

Alya arqueó una ceja ante eso; ladeando la cabeza, encontró la enojada figura de Adrien Agreste mirándolos. Sus dedos habían estado apretando el trípode desde hacía rato.

Fue solo unos momentos, pero los brillantes ojos de Alya se abrieron ante la realización. Alix tenía razón; Adrien no estaba en sus días.

'Oh cielos...'

Nunca pensó que vería el día en el que Adrien Agreste se sintiera celoso de un 'amigo' de Marinette.

Después de todo, los milagros existían.

Había un extraño nudo en el estómago del fotógrafo, sus ojos eran incapaces de dejar de mirar hacia su asistente de fotografía y al modelo del día.

"Te ves muy, muy bien, Mari. Cuándo empezaste a ejercitar?" Luka recorrió el cuerpo entero de la atractiva azabache, de ida y vuelta.

Mirando su pecho, Marinette respondió. "Um, solía hacerlo pero lo dejé ya que mi tiempo libre es corto. De hecho, pensé que había perdido el poco músculo que había logrado ganar."

"De cualquier modo, te ves fantástica y sexy."

Marinettr rió ante el halago. "Decirme eso no te llevará a ningún lado."

"Tú crees?" Luka definitivamente estaba disfrutando toda la atención que le daba, mientras se acercaba más, mirándola a los ojos.

Resoplando, Adrien los miró de reojo. "Princesa, qué te parece si mejor te pones a trabajar en lugar de estar flirteando?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Marinette se disculpó y caminó hacia Adrien. "No estoy flirteando." Se defendió en un susurro.

"En serio? Has estado mirándolo como cachorrita enamorada desde que llegó." Adrien la miró directo a los ojos.

"Y?" Marinette respondió y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "La última vez que revisé mi historial, seguía soltera. Tengo cada derecho de flirtear si quiero."

"Cuándo lo conociste?" Adrien ya no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos y empezó a ver la escena a través de su cámara, probando el rango.

"El verano pasado...en España."

"Ligue de verano?"

"Qué te pasa?"

Adrien no se molestó en responder. No había querido pelear, pero por alguna razón le molestaba ver a Marinette flirteando con ese chico.

Por qué se sentía así? Adrien prefería no saber.

De cualquier forma, Marinette sintió sus emociones saliéndose de control, todo gracias al extraño comportamiento del fotógrafo. Pero cuando estuvo lista para reñir con él, el shoot empezó. Sin tener otra opción, la azabache refunfuñó en su silla y miró el enorme peñasco de utilería que usarían para el concepto del shoot.

Luka caminó al centro de la habitación y se colocó contra el peñasco. El tema para su nuevo álbum era una mezcla de invierno y verano. Por ello, estaba vestido con ropa alusiva al tema mientras la nieve falsa caía en diferentes direcciones.

"La textura es hermosa," Marinette dijo, refiriéndose al tono azulado como telón de fondo.

Adrien miró el monitor. "Puedes moverlo un poco a la izquierda?"

"Está perfecto así como está, gatito." Marinette protestó pero Adrien la ignoró.

"Muévanlo!" la voz de Adrien resonó en el área y rápidamente tres personas movieron la utilería.

Marinette miró enojada al chico. "Estás tratando de enojarme?"

"Un poco más adelante por favor!" Adrien instruyó, aun ignorando a la azabache. "Gracias!" satisfecho, volvió a tomar las fotos.

Por primera vez, Marinette estuvo muda. Su mente no entendía la idea de por qué Adrien estaba tratándola así como si no existiera.

'Bien. Como quieras', pensó.

En lugar de seguir pensando en las excentricidades de su mejor amigo, se acercó a Luka y empezó a dirigir su posición. El atractivo modelo sonrió ante la atención y siguió cada orden.

"Eso es sexy." Marinette halagó cuando Luka flexionó sus músculos, mostrándolos confiadamente.

Adrien mordió su labio inferior y siguió tomando las fotos.

Incapaz de mantenerse quieta en su posición, Marinette tomó su propia Canon 5D Mk II y unió la lente, empezando a tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos mientras Adrien tomaba del otro. Siempre habían trabajado así, a pesar de las diferencias y disputas que conllevaban cada sesión de fotos.

Cuando el primer concepto terminó, todos llevaron sus cosas al techo del edificio.

La segunda toma necesitaba luz natural – idea en la que Marinette insistió durante la pre-producción.

Nino arregló la nueva prenda que probó en Luka. "Esta remera se te ve bien, Luka."

"Gracias." Luka sonrió antes de que sus ojos fueran hacia Marinette quien estaba de pie bajo la gigantesca plataforma.

"El sol está por desaparecer en 15 minutos! Terminemos con esto ya!" Adrien estaba impacientándose mientras miraba el horizonte. Parecía que tenían menos de 15 minutos antes de que el sol se pusiera. Miró por la cámara y notó a Luka mirando a Marinette e ignorando todas sus órdenes, quizá adrede. Cómo se supone que iba a hacer su trabajo ahora?

"Esto es ridículo," siseó. "Luka, por favor podría mirar a la cámara y no a mi asistente?"

Pillado de sorpresa, Luka de inmediato cambió su posición y musitó una suave disculpa.

Marinette cerró los ojos brevemente y fue hacia Adrien, "No soy tu jodida asistente."

"De todos modos no sueles tomar muchas fotos; bien puedes pasar como una." Adrien gruñó, "Alza el mentón, mira de frente." Su instrucción resonó en el área. Alix arqueó una ceja y compartió una mirada desconcertada con el igual de sorprendió Nino.

"Entonces ahora no me dejarás ni dirigir?" si no estuvieran en el trabajo, ya habría golpeado el terco fotógrafo. Definitivamente iban a tener una charla seria sobre esto. "Vamos, Adrien, el sol se irá en unos minutos. Solo toma la foto." Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando Adrien no se movió.

"Y de quién es la culpa?" Adrien musitó para sí mismo, esperando capturar el mejor ángulo.

El sol tenía que caer sobre el cuerpo del cantante en un mejor ángulo.

"Solo toma la maldita foto, Adrien." Marinette ordenó. Ahora no era el momento para algún berrinche de Adrien.

"No." Ya casi, pensó el fotógrafo, mientras las luces brillaban sobre el modelo y el fondo daba un efecto etéreo.

"Ya es perfecto."

"No eres la que está mirando a través de la cámara, cómo lo sabrías?"

Marinette sintió sus emociones saliéndose de control, todo gracias al terco chico con el que había estado viviendo desde hace 5 años. "Estás enojándome Adr-"

Interrumpiendo su regaño, Adrien habló entre dientes. "Cállate."

De cualquier forma, la azabache, no creyó que pudieran esperar más tiempo. "Toma la foto!" susurró secamente. Con sus órdenes siendo ignoradas por centésima vez, Marinette presionó el obturador. Siempre había un límite de tonterías que podía tolerar de Adrien.

Incluso él rubio estuvo desconcertado y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que la foto había sido tomada. Por primera vez, el famoso fotógrafo estaba mudo.

Qué...Demonios.??

Todos se quedaron quietos.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse.

"Terminamos!" Marinette anunció a todos. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Luka." Sonrió y el modelo regresó el gesto tan encantador como pudo. Había escuchado mucho de Adrien Agreste, y tenerlo de fotógrafo para su álbum era todo un honor.

No tenía nada en su contra...pero la forma en la que estaba tratando a Marinette todo el día le desconcertaba y no entendía su actitud.

Inclinándose hacia el callado estilista, Luka preguntó en voz baja. "Siempre son así?" sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los dos chicos que estaban metidos en una acalorada riña. Sus voces no eran exactamente audibles, pero uno podía saber por sus expresiones que ninguno estaba complacido. Él nunca había visto a Marinette tan enojada antes.

Nino quería decir 'sí, aunque no tanto', pero supuso que no sería adecuado hablar en representación de Adrien y Marinette. "A qué te refieres?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Lucen como si fueran a arrancarse la cabeza."

"Hm, tú crees?" cuando recibió una mirada incrédula por parte del modelo, Nino aclaró su garganta y les gritó a los dos fotógrafos. "Hey! Luka quiere saber si están peleando!"

"No estamos peleando!" Marinette rápidamente negó, pasando frustradamente su mano por su cabello mientras Adrien mordía el interior de su mejilla, tratando de controlar su ira.

Nino solo se alzó de hombros. "Ves?"

Luka aun lucía preocupado, pero solo optó por alzar los brazos y quitarse la remera. "Pero tampoco se ven felices."

"A Adrien no le gusta cuando tocan su cámara." Nino respondió, recibiendo la remera y doblándola. "Solo Mari puede hacer eso. Aunque Adrien odia cuando también lo hace ella, no me malentiendas. Pero no puede ser violento con Marinette. Si alguno de nosotros tocara su cámara...digamos que Adrien no se lo tomaría muy bien."

"Entiendo." Luka respondió. "Nunca tocaré su cámara."

'Y a Marinette tampoco, viejo', Nino advirtió en su mente sin atreverse a darle voz. Tenía ganas de ver cómo se comportaría Adrien ahora que había alguien compitiendo por la atención de Marinette y quizá también por su corazón.

"Odio cuando haces eso." Adrien dijo cuándo Marinette empezaba a ponerse de pie. "Apreciaría si alejara sus manos."

Fue un momento después que Marinette entendió por qué. Había estado muy metida en su conversación con Alix Kim y Max sobre el proceso de edición de las fotos, que no pensó en el berrinche de Adrien. "Bueno, odié tu feo comportamiento todo el día."

Con un asentimiento, Adrien afirmó su acusación. Había sido pesado todo el día y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no se suponía que debía terminar así. "Lo siento." Musitó cansado.

Bajando los hombros, Marinette movió la cabeza y se acercó hacia donde Adrien estaba sentado.

"Qué pasó hoy, gatito? Por qué estabas tan enojado?" preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

Poniéndose de pie, Adrien admitió a medias su comportamiento. "Yo...estaba cansado."

Mordiéndose el labio al pensar, Marinette decidió abrazarlo. "Quieres tomarte el día libre mañana?" preguntó con creciente preocupación. "Quizá tú y Kagami puedan tener una cita mientras estamos aquí." Tragó en seco ante su propia sugerencia.

"S-sí." Adrien miró los brillantes ojos de la chica. "Tomémonos el día libre."

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Marinette, la acercó y besó su mejilla. "Gracias, princesa."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Marinette asintió. "No hay problema. Lamento haber tocado tu cámara."

Riendo un poco, Adrien la soltó, "Apuesto que lo harás otra vez."

"Siempre," Marinette dijo con aire creído. "Soy la única que puede hacerlo de todos modos."

"Claro." El fotógrafo viró los ojos. "Se hace tarde. Debemos regresar al hotel." Adrien colgó su cámara en su hombro y sujetó el brazo de Marinette, jalándola hacia la salida. "Qué pasa?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido cuando la azabache caminó dudosamente a su lado.

Marinette retiró su brazo del agarre de Adrien. "Luka me invitó a salir esta noche," habló a tientas, regañándose por no ser capaz de hablar como siempre. "Iremos a un bar a beber y conversar un poco."

El aliento de Adrien se congeló. "Tendrás una cita con el Sr. Gigante?" musitó en voz baja. "Eso es-"

"Poco profesional, lo sé." Marinette interrumpió. "Pero saldremos como amigos, Chaton. No nos hemos visto en años y él va a regresar a España mañana. Este es el único momento en el que podremos...ponernos al día."

'Ponerse al día', Adrien peleó contra las ganas de resoplar ante la elección de palabras de Marinette. Pero claro, quién era él para evitar que saliera con sus amigos? La vida de Marinette no giraba alrededor de él ni su profesión. Salir con modelos no era nuevo para él ya que él mismo lo había hecho varias veces...y nunca había escuchado una protesta por parte de Marinette.

"Ok." Sentenció. "Solo asegúrate de regresar con bien."

El obvio alivio se mostró en el rostro de la azabache cuando estiró la mano para apretar la suya, apreciativamente. "Lo haré." Sonrió cálidamente, pero con algo de renuencia.

Perdiendo la calidez de la mano de la azabache, Adrien la vio caminar hacia el modelo que estaba esperándola al otro lado.

Dudando un momento, Adrien se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta después de todo. Marinette lucía muy ansiosa por pasar la noche entera con Luka y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la idea hacía que su sangre hirviera.

"Adrien!" alguien del staff lo llamó, indicándole que se acercara. Ahora que Marinette estaba fuera del estudio, supuso que tendría que quedarse y revisar las cosas que debían terminar antes de que el día acabara.

Esta era la parte que más odiaba del trabajo.

El sueño no llegó a él esa noche. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y giros – ganándose gruñidos enojados por parte de la chica que dormía a su lado.

"Deja de moverte."

Durante la última media hora, Adrien había estado intentando dormir. Pero pensar en Marinette probaba ser una molestia en sus intentos. Después del trabajo, Luka había invitado a salir a Marinette. Ya que no eran territoriales en cosas como estas, Adrien no se opuso. En lugar de ello, vio al modelo llevándose a su amiga hacia su auto, conduciendo hacia el centro.

Esta no era la primera vez que alguien había flirteado con Marinette. Ella era hermosa así que era normal que se fijaran en ella.

Pero entonces...qué hacía que Luka fuera diferente? Él pelinegro despertaba algo parecido a celos dentro del rubio y no podía entender por qué tenía ganas de actuar territorialmente sobre Marinette

Mirando el techo, Adrien se sentó y con cuidado salió de la cama, sin querer molestar a Kagami. Ella ya estaba enfadada con él después de negarse a dormir con ella esa noche. Y es que solo...él no tenía ganas. Kagami incluso se había puesto una lencería sexy para 'motivarlo'. Pero...desafortunadamente, Adrien no estaba interesado. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

Flashback

"Vete al diablo, Adrien Agreste." Kagami dijo venenosamente, avergonzada ante el rechazo, yendo al baño para cambiarse.

Después de unos segundos, ella regresó a la habitación y se cubrió con los cobertores, dándole la espalda.

Fin del flashback

'Qué pasa contigo?', se preguntó a sí mismo.

Había estado preguntándose eso una y otra vez, sin encontrar paz en la habitación. Después de decidir que un poco de aire aclararía sus pensamientos, dejó la cama y en silencio también la habitación.

En pijama, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo...

Solo para encontrar a su mejor amiga presionada contra la otra puerta...por Luka.

Adrien se congeló con la mano en el picaporte.

Sin estar al tanto de que estaba ahí como maniquí al otro lado del pasillo, Marinette se concentró en el beso, incluso acercando más a Luka y gimiendo.

Gimiendo!

Aun cuando Adrien trataba de entender que Marinette estaba besando al chico, pensó que de verdad le gustaba el sonido de anhelo de la menor.

Sintió que su boca se secaba, sintió una mezcla de asco, ira y envidia reuniéndose en su interior. Quería alejar al modelo y golpearlo. O mejor aún, quería alejar a Marinette y besarla y mostrarle quién era mejor amante.

Espera...

Eso no tenía sentido...

Por qué?

Por qué quería hacer eso?

Ello no...eran...mas que amigos...cierto?

No estaba físicamente atraído por Marinette...su mejor amiga, no?

Tan metido como estaba en su pelea interna, Adrien no notó cómo es que los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de shock cuando lo vio de pie ahí.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette de inmediato empujó a Luna, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Viendo la llegada del ambiente extraño entre los dos fotógrafos, Luka aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. "Yo...creo que mejor me voy." Besando la mejilla de Marinette, le susurró un 'gracias', antes de ir hacia el elevador.

Aun nervioso por haber sido vista besando al modelo, Marinette sacó su tarjeta con mano temblorosa y la pasó por la puerta de la suite que compartía con Alya. "Buenas noches, gatito." No pudo verlo a los ojos. Había algo que le decía que era mejor fingir que nada vergonzoso pasó. Afortunadamente, ya que había bebido suficiente como para escapar e ignorar la interrogante mirada de Adrien, había sido más fácil de lo que había esperado.

Escuchó un ligero 'buenas noches' antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.


	4. Capitulo 4

Siguiendo el consejo de Marinette, Adrien salió con Kagami a la mañana siguiente. Con la cámara pendiendo de su cuello, las ganas de tomar fotos eran difíciles de ignorar.

Esto era lo que amaba de Londres, una mezcla de cultura moderna y antigua. Había tantas cosas que apreciar y admirar y Adrien no podía dejar de presionar el obturador. Unas cuantas personas en ropa tradicional posaron para él.

Sin que el ansioso fotógrafo supiera, Kagami estaba mirándolo enojada, casi como si creara un hoyo en su cráneo. Se suponía que debían estar en una cita, pero más parecía que Adrien estaba trabajando.

"Y si te fotografío saltando?"

Kagami alzó la mirada desde su sitio. "Cómo?" ambos estaban en el parque con muchas personas y niños jugando. "Quieres que salte?" preguntó incrédula. "Aquí?" la forma en la que Adrien movió la cabeza hizo que ella se enojara más.

"No sería una buena toma saltando...si no saltas, sabes?"

"No me refería a eso." Viró los ojos. "Tengo qué? Hay...muchas personas."

Alzando una ceja, Adrien preguntó, "Pensé que querías ser modelo?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos, "No estamos en el estudio, Adrien. No puedes usar eso en mi contra." Tomó su bolso y sacó su celular, marcando unos números. Adrien asumió que ella no podía esperar a contarles a sus amigas la pésima cita que estaba teniendo con él.

Mientras Kagami se mantenía ocupada, Adrien decidió seguir tomando fotos del lugar. "Una modelo que ni siquiera puede saltar para una toma en público. Qué ridículo." Musitó en voz baja alejándose de ella.

Todas eran iguales.

Bueno, estaba haciéndose muy ridículo cómo es que siempre estaba involucrado con mujeres que no se conectaban con él del todo, lo cual era tristemente sorprendente. Él siempre salía con modelos porque sabía que no podía enamorarse de alguien que no tuviera el mismo interés que él.

Después de tener un almuerzo cargado de ambiente extraño, los dos decidieron terminar la cita y regresar.

Al llegar al hotel, Adrien recibió una llamada de Alya, preguntándole si podía regresar a la oficina.

"Haremos una sesión de fotos para esta revista luego." Adrien le dijo a Kagami cuando colgó, "Marinette encontró este bonito museo londinense y vas a amarlo en cuanto lo veas."

"No iré contigo."

Adrien frunció el ceño. "Por qué?"

"Por Marinette!" Kagami lo miró enojada. "Puedes dejar de traer su nombre a colación todo el tiempo?" sus talones se hundieron de manera enojada al suelo mientras iba rápidamente al elevador. "Todo lo que escucho, es Princesa esto, Bugaboo, o bichito aquello!" gruñó entre dientes, presionando el botón en el panel de control disponible y el dispositivo brilló con el número del elevador que se suponía que debía tomar.

"Qué sucede contigo?" Adrien preguntó lo más calmado posible.

La chica resopló. "Cómo te sentirías si tuviera una cita contigo y no dejara de mencionar a mi ex novio?" esta no era la primera vez que pasaba. Kagami había sido muy tolerante pero siempre había sido una persona egoísta, así que el hecho de que el hombre con el que salía estuviera obsesionado con su mejor amiga, no le sentaba bien. En especial cuando dicha mejor amiga reciprocaba el sentimiento. No había ni un solo momento en el que no se sintiera extraña cerca de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y la chica nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de hacerla sentir cómoda.

'Pero ella no es mi ex novia.', pensó Adrien.

"Lo siento, yo no-" el rubio empezó a hablar pero fue rudamente interrumpido.

"Sí, nunca lo has notado!" Kagami gritó, maldiciendo porque el elevador se movía tan lento. Cuando por fin llegó, entró rápido y su mirada enojada de súbito se suavizó. "Ve con ella, Adrien. Yo estaré bien." Al final, ella siempre había creído que Adrien escogería a su mejor amiga por encima de todo.

Adrien se quedó quieto mientras la puerta se cerraba, y lo último que vio fue la mirada dolida de Kagami.

Y ahí se iba otra oportunidad de tener una relación.

"No soy bueno con esto," Adrien se preguntó si de verdad había estado errado sobre sí mismo todo este tiempo. Había algo más en su relación platónica con Marinette? Las personas parecían tan insistentes en el hecho de que él actuaba más como un amante que como un mejor amigo con Marinette.

Eso explicaría la súbita ola de celos cuando encontró a Luka besándola en el pasillo anoche?

"Carajo," Adrien dijo, bajando su cámara y sus manos cayendo laxas a sus brazos. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y todo lo que pudo ver fue la nublada mirada en el rostro de Marinette cuando el beso terminó. Sus labios, rojos e hinchados y con el ligero brillo por la saliva.

'Esto no es normal', pensó pero no se detuvo. Lo que se suponía era un recuerdo se convirtió en una fantasía. Estaba seguro que no había visto esa expresión de Marinette antes pero no era difícil de colar la imagen en su cabeza.

Se preguntó cómo sería ser el que le arrancara esa sensación. Gemiría su nombre? Arañaría su espalda? Colocaría sus brazos en su cuello y acariciaría su cabello, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído?

Abrazar y besar - al menos besar su mejilla - a Marinette no era nada nuevo para él ya que lo hacían seguido, como un hábito.

Y así era, un hábito.

No algo afectuoso, ni siquiera romántico.

O sí?

El escenario en su cabeza rápidamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular en su bolsillo. Gruñendo una maldición, sacó su celular y respondió agitado.

"Qué?"

"Whoa, qué te pasa?" la sorprendida voz de Alya fluyó, "Hola a ti también."

Respirando profundamente, Adrien se tomó un momento para calmarse. "Lo siento," respondió mientras salía del hotel y detenía un taxi. "Todo bien? Ya casi llego."

"Casi? Estamos haciendo un shoot imprevisto, así que tuve que hacer magia y traer a algunos del staff aquí." Alya prefería que las personas al menos fijaran la cita con un par de días de anticipación. Pero ya que la revista era famosa y le brindaba la oportunidad a su agencia, no podía negarse.

"Marinette ya está ahí?"

"Sí, llegó hace una hora. Quieres hablar con ella?"

"No, así está bien." Adrien rápidamente se negó. "Dame 30 minutos." Entró al taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor. "Nos vemos luego." Guardó su celular y cámara en el bolso y se recostó contra el asiento.

Con jeans ajustados color azul, un bluson color melon y un cardigan color cafe, su cabello recojido en una trenza floja y con sus lentes de sol en su cabeza. Marinette lucía despampanante en el mar de personas a pesar de la simplicidad de sus prendas.

"Quiero dos reflectores de cada lado." Marinette instruyó. "Necesito un beauty dish del lado izquierdo. Asegúrense de que pueda moverse con libertad para desplazarlo con facilidad." La asistente asintió, escuchando con intensidad tanto como podía. "También, necesito un par de soportes para sujetar el fondo." Tocando su mentón la menor se preguntó si deberían usar colores más fuertes para el vestido de la modelo. "Hay algunos parlantes?"

La asistente miró alrededor y los vio en la esquina de la habitación. "Los tenemos. Quiere que los coloque ya?"

"Sí, por favor. Olvida los soportes." Después de perfeccionar los últimos retoques, Marinette tomó su cámara y empezó a tomar algunas fotos de muestra. Estaba muy metida en eso que no notó que Adrien había llegado. Después de lo ocurrido anoche, Marinette hizo lo que pudo para evitar verlo esa mañana. Era un intento inútil tomando en cuenta que trabajaban juntos. Aun así, no podía superar el hecho de que Adrien la vio besando a Luka, quizá por más de unos segundos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo del beso y la mirada de shock de Adrien tan pronto como Luka se alejó.

Había estado algo ebria y puede que hubiera lanzado las inhibiciones al aire. Pero ahora que estaba bastante sobria, de súbito se arrepentía de haber permitido que el modelo la acompañara hasta a su habitación.

"Culpable?" Alya de súbito apareció a su lado, para su sorpresa.

"De qué?" Marinette musitó en voz baja. En ese momento se preguntó por qué había decidido contarle a Alya lo que pasó. "Terminaste con la ropa?"

Nino asintió desde su lugar, "Sí, y no cambies el tema." Lo miró con sospecha, Alya se atrevio a contarle a Nino, Vaya mejor amiga que tenia!! "No puedes evitarlo para siempre." Volvió a decir Nino. Era cómico cómo es que la azabache se asomaba para saber si Adrien ya se había ido o no. Sorprendentemente, eso había pasado por casi una hora y - hasta ahora - era lo más molesto que Marinette había hecho - en opinión de Alya y Nino

"Lo sé." Marinette gruñó para sí misma, enojada de que Nino la hiciera sonar tan tonta.

"Adrien te vio besando a un chico. Qué te hace pensar que le has hecho sentir incómodo?"

"Porque es mi mejor amigo?"

"Y? puede que lo sea, pero eso no significa que no haya visto a personas del mismo circulo besándose."

"Es diferente." Marinette razonó. "Estamos viviendo juntos."

"Entonces él puede besar a Kagami y a otras chicas tanto como quiera frente a ti, pero tú no puedes besar a chicos frente a él?" Alya resopló. "Qué hipócrita."

Marinette alzó la mirada, "No entienden."

Nino movió la cabeza, "Oh, créeme, lo hacemos. Hemos estado trabajando con ustedes y los dos son tercos." Sentenció colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette y la acercó más; susurrándole al oído. "La verdad los hará libres."

La azabache arqueó una perfecta ceja. "La verdad arruinará nuestra amistad."

"No lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes. Por cierto, ahí viene." Nino casi rió cuando Marinette alzó la cabeza con rapidez.

Y sí, la figura de Adrien Agreste estaba yendo en dirección suya. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente fijos en el brazo de Nino, y eso provocó que el moreno chico retirara dicho brazo.

Nino resopló. "Si eso no son celos, entonces no sé qué sea." Comentó poniéndose de pie y regresando al vestidor tomando a su novia de la mano.

De verdad no quería saber lo que las otras personas veían cuando ponían sus ojos en ella y su compañero fotógrafo. De todos modos, estaban viendo cosas que no existían.

Adrien caminó lentamente, ignorando al par de chicas del staff saludándolo, "Cuál es el concepto?" fue todo lo que preguntó tan pronto como se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de la confundida azabache. No necesitó preguntar sobre la posición, el número de reflectores y demás, sabía que Marinette se había ocupado de esos detalles.

A toda costa, el rubio evitó la mirada de la menor. "Qué pasa?" la expresión de Marinette cambió de confundida a preocupada. "Luces terrible. Kagami-"

"El concepto, Marinette." Adrien gruñó. "Solo responde mi pregunta."

Pero la azabache siguió mirándolo, como si en silencio le alentara a abrirse y hablar.

Irguiéndose, con una mirada indignada en sus ojos, Marinette sujetó su brazo y lo puso de pie. "Ven conmigo."

Adrien no reprimió la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, "Qué?"

"Ven." El tono de Marinette sonaba como si no dejara espacio para discusiones y pronto, tuvo a Adrien siguiéndola hacia uno de los vacíos vestidores.

"Honestamente, Adrien," Marinette resopló, subiendo sus gafas con su índice. "Cuánto más vas a seguir con esto? Ya no puedo lidiar con tus cambios de humor."

Adrien no estaba exactamente escuchando y prefirió mirar las gafas de Marinette. Esta no era la primera vez que la veía usándolas pero...Adrien estaba seguro que no la había encontrado tan sexy como ahora. Marinette lucía bien en todo, ya sea con pantalones holgados o una remera de neón. El outfit no controlaba su estilo, ella lo controlaba, haciendo que luciera bien en cada forma posible.

Momentáneamente olvidó el hecho de que se suponía que debía prestar atención. Pero las imágenes del enmarañado cabello de Marinette, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios enrojecidos...lo cazaban. No había forma en la que pudiera mirar a Marinette sin recordar su expresión después de aquel beso. De hecho, los ojos de Adrien ya se habían dirigido a sus labios, preguntándose si eran tan suaves con se veían.

"Ni siquiera estás escuchando, no?" jugando el rol del amiga preocupada, Marinette se acercó y lo sujetó por los hombros, "Háblame, por favor? Hice algo malo?" tragando en seco, sus ojos se movieron y miró las confundidas orbes verdes. "Adrien-"

Frunciendo el ceño ante la inesperada desesperación, se quedó quieta al notar el pequeño espacio entre ellos. "Yo...no lo sé." Murmuró en voz baja. Ni siquiera podía empezar a explicar la razón - sin estropear su amistad - por la cual estaba actuando como idiota. Qué se suponía que debía decir?

No podía solo decir: 'Hey, sabes qué? Creo que quiero besarte. Lo hacemos ya? Es que me di cuenta que puede que me sienta atraído por ti.'

Definitivamente no.

"Rayos," Adrien siseó, soltándose del agarre de Marinette y caminó hacia la esquina más lejana. Su espalda estaba hacia la menor para evitar verla de...una forma inapropiada. Marinette era su mejor amiga. Su compañera de trabajo.

Marinette quizá estaba desconcertada por cómo se alejó de ella. El silencio en la habitación era pesado.

Con algo de culpa, Adrien respiró profundamente y aclaró su mente. Ahora mismo, tenían que conducir una sesión de fotos y terminarla sin mayor contratiempo. Tendría que alejar la tensión y las preguntas hasta que regresaran al hotel.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Adrien y le sonrió tan pronto giró. "Quizá es la comida que comí esta mañana."

"No estaba envenenada, no?" Marinette preguntó, muy preocupada.

Adrien ondeó la mano. "No creo que haya sido a tal extremo." Alisando su remera y quitando polvo imaginario de sus hombros, Adrien caminó hacia la azabache y la jaló más cerca, besando su mejilla. "No te preocupes mucho, princesa." Estuvo muy tentado a descender un poco más y besar a Marinette en los labios. Afortunadamente, aún tenía autocontrol. "Vamos. Nadie va a tomar las fotos si quienes contrataron no salen de aquí."

Parpadeando, Marinette alzó la mirada. "Y de quién sería la culpa?" sonó como si no fuera a quitar el dedo del renglón. Muy dentro, Adrien sabía que Marinette trataría de todo para confrontar lo que estaba molestándole.

'Y cómo piensas confrontar las cosas contigo mismo?'

Ambos salieron de la habitación y notaron que el área estaba casi lista.

Ahora, de humor para trabajar, Adrien caminó con más seguridad. Habló con el staff, incluso los halagó un poco - haciendo que las dos chicas se emocionaran.

Siguiéndolo, Marinette vio el súbito cambio en el comportamiento del fotógrafo. No sabía cómo tomar toda la situación. Adrien no era el tipo de persona que pasaba de uno a otro estado así sin más. Algo estaba pasando y debía averiguarlo pronto mientras aun tuvieran una amistad por salvar.

La sesión pasó sin contratiempo, y Adrien no tuvo ni una sola discusión con Marinette. Dejó que la azabache dirigiera y él lo aceptó. El majestuoso equipo de trabajo produjo las fotos tan perfectas como siempre, y el editor de la revista tuvo dificultades para escoger cuál usar en la portada.

"Hey, Alix!" Adrien palmeó la espalda de Alix, mirando la foto que estaba editando. "Alya dijo que debías terminar cuando menos 5 fotos hoy." Por mucho que respetara a las personas que hacían trabajos digitales con las fotos, él prefería que sus fotos no fueran tocadas. "Esa luce bien por cierto."

Alix resopló. "Gracias." Los ojos de la chica vieron el monitor frente a ella, jugando con la luz y sombras. "Voy a hacer un catálogo para el cliente así que tienes que decirme si estoy escogiendo las fotos adecuadas..."

"Estoy seguro que puedes hacer todo eso tú sola y si no, tienes a Kim y Max." Adrien rió antes de ir y alejar a Marinette de Nino. "Debemos irnos."

"Debemos?" aunque estaba listq para irse, Marinette no estaba segura de si tenían permitido irse ya.

"Adrien!"

El rubio bloqueó la voz de Alix y sacó a Marinette del estudio, corriendo.

Sin ser alguien que seguía protocolos, Adrien se llevó a Marinette con él y ambos tomaron un taxi de regreso al hotel. Alya llamó unos minutos después, exigiendo una razón por la cual se habían ido temprano. Marinette a regañadientes le quitó el celular a Adrien y trató de apaciguar a la manager. Por primera vez, Adrien alentó el que Marinette manipulara a las personas con bonitos halagos.

"Cómo haces eso?" Adrien preguntó, recostándose pesadamente en el sofá.

Marinette sonrió suavemente, "Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Se supone que soy tu contraparte y apaciguo a los demás, recuerdas?" sus ojos miraron por la ventana y admiró el oscuro horizonte y brillantes luces.

"Eres especial, sabes?" los verdes ojos miraron a la azabache "Tienes a Nino y Alya comiendo de tu mano. Dime, Princesa, por qué no es que están juntos?"

Alarmada, Marine lo miró. "No estoy atraída por él, Adrien, y él no está atraído por mí, te recuerdo que Alya es su novia."

"Todos están atraídos por ti."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Tragándose la incertidumbre, Marinette preguntó, "Y eso de qué va, gatito? Por qué estás interesado de súbito?"

"Quiero acostumbrarme a la idea."

"Ya, pero por qué?"

Sonriendo, Adrien alzó sus hombros. "Ya verás."

Frunciendo el ceño, Marinette vio el perfil del chico siendo iluminado por los postes de luz. Sus labios estaban presionados en una fina linea, insegura de qué tipo de conversación habían tenido. El resto del camino solo fue en silencio.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel, todo siguió igual. El elevador fue lo único que hizo ruido cuando entraron mientras que los ojos de Marinette siguieron los números y Adrien se recostó contra la fría superficie, mirando sus reflejos.

Él y Marinette.

Ellos lucían...despampanantes en cierta forma...en especial cuando no estaban lejos del otro.

Por fin estaba empezando a ver lo que Alya, Nino y los demás habían tratado de decirle todo este tiempo?

Él y Marinette...

Lucían bien juntos.

Él era unos centímetros más alto que ella, pero aun así tenía que mirar ligeramente hacia abajo cuando la veía a los ojos. En su cabeza, visualizó la imagen de Marinette de pie a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura mientras la menor se aferraba a él.

Eso...no parecía nada incómodo.

En segundos, los dos estuvieron frente al pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones. Ambos se separaron y estuvieron de pie frente a sus puertas. Ella estaba por pasar su tarjeta mientras que el rubio seguía de pie.

"Hey, Bichito?" Adrien dejó de mirar su puerta.

"Sí?" Marinette lo miró por encima del hombro, esperando que siguiera. Vio con el corazón latiéndole como loco cuando Adrien se acercó a ella.

Abruptamente, fue jalada y Marinette no estuvo preparada para el par de labios cayendo sobre los suyos.

Dejando salir un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, Marinette se encontró a Adrien...besándola. Trató de formular algún pensamiento lógico pro nada llegó. El órgano dentro de su cabeza no era lo rápido suficiente para enviar los impulsos para alejar al mayor.

Pero al final, Marinette solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó la calidez del beso con el cual había soñado durante años.


	5. Capitulo 5

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Marinette cuando los cálidos labios se movieron contra los suyos de la manera más gentil. Antes de hundirse en lo que parecía ser el mejor beso que le habían dado, Marinette salió del trance y empujó con fuerza el pecho que estaba contra ella.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Adrien, tambaleándose hacia atrás, casi cayendo al suelo.

"Qué te pasa, Adrien!" Marinette odió tener que limpiar los rastros de los labios de Adrien, pero eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo. La realidad lentamente estaba calando. "Qué fue eso?"

"Yo..." empezó a decir, incapaz de salir con una buena respuesta. "Honestamente, no lo sé." Sentenció en un susurro. La forma en la que Marinette tembló lo trajo duramente a la realidad. Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca pensó que su obsesión ante el hecho de besar a su mejor amiga lo llevaría a este tipo de situación.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Marinette dio lo mejor de sí para no golpearlo. "No soy Kagami!" y entonces se dio cuenta que seguían en el pasillo y que Kagami podría estar dentro de la habitación escuchándolos. Y por ello, trató de hablar en susurros. "Y espero que no me hayas confundido con una de tus chicas o te golpearé." Marinette dijo muy enojada "Princesa, no es eso." Sabía por la mirada de la menor que había una oportunidad de ser golpeado. Así que por mucho que quería reír por la mirada de su mejor amiga, Adrien mantuvo su risa a raya.

"Entonces por qué-" sintió como su las palabras justas se quedaron en su garganta. "-por qué me besaste?" sus labios aun sentían los de Adrien. "Estás ebrio?"

Estabilizándose, Adrien negó la acusación. "Tú y yo sabemos que estoy sobrio."

"La última vez que revisé, eras mi mejor amigo." Marinette siseó. "Los mejores amigos no besan a su mejor amiga en los labios!" lució desconcertada por un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos, mirándolo duramente. "Es algún tipo de broma?"

"Por qué bromearía con algo así?"

"Entonces explícame." Marinette preguntó, desconcertada por la mirada distante en los ojos de Adrien.

Esto no le gustaba ni un poco. Las cosas entre ellos no debían ser complicadas. Ellos estaban bien. Eran estables. Tenían una bonita relación y no quería que eso cambiara pronto. Si Adrien fuera alguien del montón...lo habría dicho hace mucho.

Por un prolongado momento, Adrien miró el piso alfombrado, aun incapaz de explicar sus acciones. Todo el día había estado pensando en ello y sonaba fácil en su mente. Más que cuando vio la oportunidad más apropiada, tomó a la menor por la cintura y la besó...lo cual al final fue algo tonto.

"Esto es por lo de anoche, no?" Marinette preguntó, "No se suponía que vieras eso-"

"Estabas besándote con ese chico en el pasillo, Princesa. Alguien...cualquiera pudo verlos."

"Ese no es el punto."

"Exacto. Entonces por qué lo trajiste a colación?"

"Porque no me dices nada." Marinette exclamó con indignación en sus ojos. "No sé qué hacer contigo. Necesito saber qué está molestándote antes de pensar en una forma de solucionarlo." Un frunce acompañó a su confusión cuando vio hacia el rubio. Adrien de súbito estaba negándose a mirarla y parecía estar fascinado por la alfombra.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Adrien peleó las ganas de ignorar las preguntas de Marinette y huir a su habitación.

Marinette caminó más cerca, su mano fácilmente se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Adrien, dando lo mejor para ganar su atención. "Háblame."

Ambos se miraron por un prolongado momento, sin hablar, contribuyendo al silencio en el pasillo. Cuando el silencio siguió, Adrien supo que tenía que decir algo.

"Quería besarte." Adrien dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar a Marinette, viendo cómo es que una extraña mezcla de confusión y duda nublaban ese par de maravillosos ojos que tanto amaba. "Quería saber cómo se sentiría...y una egoísta parte de mí pensó que era injusto que otros hombres pudieran hacer algo tan íntimo contigo, pero no yo."

"Nunca antes te molestó." La azabache se defendió, negándose a aceptar el hecho de que Adrien se sentía celoso.

"Pues ahora me molesta." Adrien respondió.

"No tiene sentido." La azabache no supo cómo se suponía que debía enfatizar eso para poder llegar al mayor. "Qué? Despertaste esta mañana y te diste cuenta que podías estar un poco enamorado de mi?"

Estuvo por tener respuesta para lo que sea que le contestara sobre posiblemente estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero Adrien solo abrió la boca sin poder explicarlo.

"No estoy...completamente en contra de la idea." Decir la palabra ENAMORADO hacía todo más real. Que puede que hubiera estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo solo porque nunca prestó la atención que debía.

"No puedes hacer eso, Adrien. O me quieres como amiga o no."

Rascándose la mejilla, Adrien encaró la consecuencia de su honestidad, " Y si estoy atraído...solo...por ti?"

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron grandes y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Cómo sabrías eso?" su voz tembló un poco.

Ambos se miraron por un momento por segunda vez, inseguros de qué decir. Bajando la cabeza, Marinette soltó el brazo de Adrien y en silencio abrió la puerta de su suite.

"Princesa-"

"Háblame cuando tengas más que solo medias respuestas." La azabache no giró cuando habló y solo entró a su habitación.

Adrien se dio cuenta, esta era la segunda vez que Marinette le cerraba la puerta en su cara sin hablarle más.

La intensa tensión en el aire era palpable que ni Alya ni Alix podían dar a conocer sus preocupaciones y solo siguieron en sus sitios. Marinette estaba sentada al lado de Nino y Kim, discutiendo algo en susurros, mientras Adrien los miraba desde su lugar. Kagami estuvo callada todo el viaje, mirando por la ventana totalmente aburrida.

"Hey," Alix codeó a la manager. "Qué pasó?"

Alya suspiró y movió la cabeza. "Quién sabe. Son muy complejos como para saberlo con solo mirar."

Eventualmente se durmieron y tan pronto como llegaron al aeropuerto, Alya no pudo evitar preguntarse si el espacio entre los dos fotógrafos era más grande de la usual. Había una gran distancia separándolos mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto. Los dos eran casi inseparables, salidos de las costillas del otro, y Adrien siempre estaba casi escoltando a la menor. Pero hoy no.

Determinada a tener un poco de información sobre lo que estaba pasando, Alya se acercó al estilista. "Nino..."

"Hm?" Nino frunció un poco el ceño pero sus labios formaron una divertida sonrisa. "Si quieres chisme, entonces tendrás que hacer más que aferrarte a mi brazo, Alya."

Alya ignoró lo dicho ya que la curiosidad la llenó después de ver cómo es que Marinette deliberadamente pasó de largo a Adrien sin siquiera mirarlo. "Habla." Sus ojos no perdieron detalle del rostro de Adrien.

Los marrones ojos se abrieron ligeramente antes la exigencia de su chica, "Yo no sé nada."

"Mientes," la morena resopló, apretando su agarre en el brazo del otro, "Adrien debe haberte dicho algo."

"Y si fue así, por qué debo decírtelo?" increpó. "Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando." Dijo con honestidad. "Solo esperemos que pronto aclaren todo."

"Te refieres a que Adrien debería aclararlo pronto. Marinette no parece que pueda contener más." Nino sentenció poco feliz.

"Hey," Alix de súbito apareció tras ellos, "Alguna idea de a dónde va Kagami?"

Alya y Nino negaron y solo vieron a la chica yendo en dirección opuesta mientras Adrien se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada más que mirarla.

Marinette no estaba esperando su súbita partida tampoco y finalmente miró al chico con mucha curiosidad.

"No vas a llevarla a casa?" Alya acotó.

"Nah." Adrien cruzó sus brazos.

"Pero," esta vez fue Alix quien dio voz a su interés, "No es ella tu novia, o algo?"

Aun cruzado de brazos, Adrien miró a Marinette y exitosamente atrapó a la menor en una mirada estable, "Ya no somos pareja, si a eso te refieres." Mantuvo el contacto visual con la menor, notando la forma en la que Marinette seguía fingiendo que no le importaba. Nadie dijo nada después de ello y el tenso silencio siguió hasta que fue hora de que todos fueran a casa. Regresar al departamento fue un viaje aun peor y Alya se arrepintió por tomar el mismo taxi que ellos.

No ayudaba que Nino le haya enviado un SMS con un 'Te lo mereces' y una foto de sí mismo haciendo la señal de la victoria.

Ese bastardo.

Los ojos de Adrien permanecieron en la espalda de la menor al irse a la cocina mientras que él iba a la sala a encender la TV. Toda la noche desde que llegaron al departamento, Marinette estuvo callada e ignorándolo. Y estaba empezando a molestarle y preocuparle al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada siguió los movimientos de Marinette mientras cruzaba el área separando la cocina y la sala. Sentándose de su lado del sofá, Marinette abrió su laptop y empezó a trabajar en las fotos del último shoot.

"Por qué no me preguntaste nada?"

Los azules ojos dejaron el foco en su laptop. "Qué?"

"Kagami." Adrien sentenció. "No vas a preguntar por qué no funcionó?" sonó a ruego por atención de la menor, pero no le importó. La presencia de Marinette siempre había sido una constante en su vida y el que lo ignorara lo hería profundamente. Había arruinado las cosas, eso era seguro. Pero nunca pensó que eso le haría sentir tan patético.

Marinette parpadeó, "...claro que tengo curiosidad." Su voz sonó distante, "Es solo que, nunca pregunté antes...qué hacía diferente a Kagami?"

Suspirando, Adrien se pateó mentalmente por creer...esperar que el pequeño show de Kagami aquella tarde la hubiera afectado en cierta forma. 'Terminé las cosas con ella por ti,' tenía tantas ganas de decirlo pero terminó mordiéndose la lengua.

"Olvídalo," gruñó al dejar el sofá y a la silenciosa chica atrás. Subiendo dos escalones a la vez sus pasos se detuvieron de súbito.

"Bichito," dijo pero la chica no volteó.

Después de un breve silencio, Marinette respondió un suave. "Sí?"

"Te hago sentir incómoda?" cuando se encontró con otra inevitable pausa, Adrien se preguntó si era verdaderamente difícil responder su pregunta. En el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, Adrien nunca se habría imaginado que fuera una carga así para Marinette. Ligeros pasos fueron amortiguados, pero él los notó antes de que un par de brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura y su espalda colisionara contra los, cálidos pechos. Adrien estaba muy sorprendido como para reaccionar bien.

"Tiempo, gatito. Danos algo de tiempo. No te apresures." Marinette pidió y giró; su boca casi rozaba su piel.

Asintiendo, Adrien apretó un poco la mano de la menor antes de retirarlas de su cuerpo a regañadientes. Con el corazón pesándole, dio un último paso y en silencio fue a su habitación.

Marinette lo vio irse; su mano empuñó su ropa mientras las cálidas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Tampoco es fácil para mí." Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon y bajaron por sus mejillas. La opción era aceptar y ser el experimento de Adrien ante su duda de sentimientos.

O perder del todo su amistad.

No sabía qué dolía más.

"É-él hizo qué?" con mucho esfuerzo, Alya trató de no escupir el café. "Adrien te besó?"

"Grita más, aun no te escuchan al otro lado del mundo." Marinette siseó mirando toda la cafetería.

Alya movió la cabeza, acercando su silla a la preocupada chica. "Amiga, necesitas decirme todo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a cada cosa que pasó esa noche."

"Ya te lo dije, él..." Marinette tragó en seco ante el recuerdo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, "...de súbito él me besó...y quizá en cierta forma, confesó que le gusto."

Alya la miró en silencio por casi 10 segundos, pero se sintió muy impaciente como para esperar por más de la vaga explicación de Marinette. "Devolviste el beso?"

Abriendo grandes lo ojos, Marinette negó, "No."

"Oh? Supongo que estuviste en shock y congelada." Alya pensó con lógica.

"Lo empujé." De alguna forma, esperó que Alya la mirara enfadada.

"De todas las cosas que pudiste haber hecho, lo empujaste." Resumió la morena. "En serio, Mari?" a diferencia del terco fotógrafo, Alya podía ver la aparente atracción que Marinette sentía. De hecho, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos Adrien Agreste mismo.

Aun así, lo impensable sucedió y de súbito, Adrien había besado a Marinette. Desafortunadamente la azabache reaccionó de la forma opuesta de la que estaba esperando. En lugar de devolver el beso y profesarle su amor de casi media década, empujó al mayor. Debía haber una explicación para esto y Alya no se frenaría hasta obtener sus respuestas.

Marinette suspiró. "No se suponía que sucediera así. No se suponía que de pronto él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y besara a su mejor amiga en los labios! No es...no es razonable-"

"Por qué estás siendo tan lógica con esto?" Alya interrumpió, "Has estado enamorada de él desde hace años y te lo has callado. El chico que has querido desde hace mucho por fin está haciendo un movimiento. No es eso lo que siempre has querido?"

Marinette la miro desesperada "ESE es el problema, Alya." Sentenció, "Y si no está enamorado de mí? Y si solo tiene ganas de experimentar y está usándome para ello?" pasando una mano por su cabello, Marinette se recostó en la silla luciendo algo frustrada. "No sé lo que haya pasado entre él y Kagami, pero los sentimientos no cambia de la noche a la mañana."

"Exacto." Alya dijo, "Y si los sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí pero Adrien nunca se molestó en reconocerlo? Ustedes se han conocido desde hace mucho, tanto que son casi iguales. La única diferencia es que tú reconociste que él te gustaba mientras que Adrien..." Alya lamió sus labios, "Adrien siempre ha estado atraído por las mujeres que no son tu...o eso es lo que creía él. Ustedes dos actúan más como amantes que como amigos."

Sin responder, Marinette movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "No lo sé..." su voz sonó tan pequeña, vulnerable e insegura. No podía pensar racionalmente ya que sus sentimientos seguían interrumpiendo su intento de olvidar el beso, la confesión y la mirada dolida en el rostro de Adrien cuando se negó a aceptarlo. Habían pasado 3 días y los dos aún estaban siendo cuidadosos con el otro.

Marinette anhelaba los días en los que eran solo una pareja de chicos compartiendo la misma pasión por la fotografía. Y aun así, no podía ignorar el hecho de que con la situación actual, todavía había una oportunidad para que ellos trataran de tener una relación amorosa.

El sueño a veces no llegaba debido a esos pensamientos. No ayudaba que ni siquiera pudiera pedirle a su mejor amigo algo de confort.

"Mari, sé honesta conmigo." Alya se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó sus manos, apretándolas un poco. "Honestamente piensas que Adrien te haría eso? Que él te usaría solo porque quiere ver si le gustas?" los obscuros ojos vieron el sobresalto de la azabache cuando escuchó lo que le dijo. "Adrien puede ser algo torpe a veces, pero él es la última persona que te lastimaría."

Alya movió la cabeza, "Y si soy yo la que lo lastima?"

Alya retrocedió y se alzó de hombros. "No hay otra forma de saberlo. Tienes que arriesgarte o ambos envejecerán y se arrepentirán por no hacerlo."

Asintiendo en entendimiento, Marinette se sentó en su sitio. Los cansados ojos se movieron y miró por la ventana, pensando que las palabras de Alya sonaban muy buenas como para no ponerlo en práctica.

Si tan solo no fuera más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El sábado terminó siendo el shoot más difícil que Adrien había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ya que era una campaña de publicidad y Alya había insistido tener a Marinette de modelo para ellos, Adrien y Marinette habían sido obligados a trabajar en equipo pero como dos entidades separadas en el estudio.

Cuando Marinette se recostó sobre el oscuro closet frente a ella, Adrien tuvo dificultades para enfocarse en el trabajo. Había pasado tiempo desde que Marinette había modelado para él y a pesar de sus años en hiatus, la azabache aun lucía tan increíble como siempre.

Se sentía como los viejos tiempos.

La única diferencia era que solían ser casual y bromistas durante el shoot pero ahora...no había nada más intranquilidad y silencio. Incluso el staff sentía la situación pero nadie dijo nada.

Mientras que Nino arreglaba los flequillos de Marinette, Adrien fingía distraerse con su cámara.

Marinette no dijo nada e intercambió una o dos palabras con el fotógrafo.

Tan calmada como estaba la atmosfera entre ellos, Adrien se sintió odiándola. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y él era el tipo de persona que prefería no joder más una situación jodida.

En algún punto, la sesión logró empezar y progresar en las siguientes tres horas.

Marinette lucía despampanante en cada outfit que usaba y posaba con facilidad. Pero no era exactamente sencillo, ya que tenía que mirar a la cámara, lo cual se sentía más como si estuviera mirando a Adrien directo a los ojos.

El obscuro cabello cayó hacia adelante cuando Marinette bajó la cabeza y frunció y poco en la siguiente ola de fotos.

Adrien se enfocó en la cámara e inconscientemente le dio demasiado zoom al par de rosados labios. Por mucho que estuvo tentado a fotografiar los labios de Marinette, logró mantener el control de inmediato ya que sabía que la foto sería transferida a la computadora de Alix y Kim tan pronto como fuera tomada.

El siguiente concepto tuvo a la azabache recostada en la cama con nada más que un par de jeans negros y un brallet.

'Rayos,' Adrien maldijo mentalmente a su corazón por latir tan rápido. No se suponía que fuera sexy pero la forma en la que Marintte se irguió con el cabello desordenado y los labios entreabiertos mirando a la cámara, hacía todo poco inocente.

O quizá eran solo él y sus locas hormonas.

"Perfecto," Adrien dijo ladeando su cámara a 320 grados, capturando los más hermosos ángulos que pudo encontrar. "Mantente así," y como esperaba, Marinette siguió sus órdenes. Ante el sonido del obturador siendo liberado, Adrien alzó su cabeza y le sonrió. "Hermosa." Dijo casi sin aliento.

"Gracias," Marinette musitó tímidamente, obligándose a no lucir muy emocionada por el halago.

Desde el otro lado del estudio, Alya vio el intercambio y viró los ojos, en contraste de su sonrisa. Sabía que los dos estaban tratando de entender tantos sentimientos en ese momento, pero al menos los dos estaban tratando de lidiar con ellos como un par de adultos.

Un par de horas pasaron rápido y por fin terminaron la publicidad para la campaña. Adrien estaba discutiendo algo con Alix, Kim y Max sobre las fotos mientras que Marinette estaba del otro lado de la habitación, revisando su celular. Era casi muy doloroso verlos así de separados.

"Hey," Alya se sentó al lado de la azabache. "Estás bien?" Marinette quitó su concentrada mirada de su celular hacia Alya con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Frunciendo el ceño, la morena preguntó, "Qué pasa?"

Girando para volver a ver su celular, Marinette respondió, "Luka está en la ciudad y está invitándome a salir." Estuvo insegura de cómo debía responder ese mensaje.

"Bueno...qué vas a hacer?"

Por instinto, Marinette buscó por el estudio a Adrien pero el chico ya estaba saliendo con Nino y un par de personas de la agencia. Estaba volviéndose un hábito ahora ir a casa por separado en lugar de tomar el transporte juntos. Y estaba haciéndose inexplicablemente frustrante.

En ese momento, Marinette sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje. 'Te veo a las 8.'


	6. Capitulo 6

El ligero sonido de voces hacía eco en la sala de conferencia. Aunque por fin habían terminado las fotos que usarían, nadie parecía tener prisa, así que decidieron discutir las portadas para el siguiente proyecto.

Adrien pasó una mano por su rostro, inseguro de si debía irse a casa o quedarse un poco más. Nino se dejó caer en la silla de al lado, sujetando dos vasos de escocés.

"Jodiste las cosas, no?" Nino le ofreció el otro vaso.

Adrien soltó un quejido pero aceptó la oferta. "Ella te dijo? "Dando un sorbo a su bebida, el estilista movió la cabeza, "No tuvo que decirme nada. Los he estado viendo por mucho tiempo. Pero te doy crédito, a pesar de la montaña rusa de emociones, hicieron un buen trabajo hoy."

"Gracias," dio un sorbo al líquido e hizo un gesto ante el primer sabor cuando hizo arder su garganta. "No fue...fácil." No sabía cómo o por qué pero encontraba fácil abrirse con Nino. Quizá tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que todos sus amigos ya notaban la innegable química entre él y Marinette. La química que él ignoró por 5 años.

De verdad era muy tarde para ellos?

"Nadie dijo que lo fuera." Nino sentenció. Las otras personas en la habitación se despidieron de ellos después de unos minutos, dejando al estilista y al fotógrafo en silencio. "Lo sabías, no?"

Frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta. "Sobre qué?" Adrien preguntó con sospecha.

"Ese día que tuviste que hacer una sesión de fotos con Luka Couffaine...sabías que él salió con Marinette antes." Los ojos de Nino viraron y lo miró con intensidad. "Eso explica por qué fuiste un bastardo todo el día."

Adrien apartó su mirada cuando su mano se apretó inconscientemente alrededor del vaso de escocés. "Bugaboo lo mencionó una o dos veces antes. No fue muy específica, rayos! Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre...pero tenía la sensación de que el chico que conoció el verano pasado dejó una buena impresión." Aun podía recordar la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la azabache aquel día. Había un cierto brillo en su mirada que lo llevó a la conclusión de que algo bueno debía haber pasado. Aunque fueron juntos al evento de moda en Barcelona, de alguna forma, se separaron y fueron en diferentes direcciones. Mientras que él estaba ocupado besando a una modelo rubia que conoció en la pasarela, Marinette conoció a un cantante francés.

Flashback

Fue al día siguiente que encontró a Marinette sonriendo en su habitación de hotel, hablando feliz por su celular. Adrien pensó que nunca la había visto así de emocionada antes.

"Conocí a alguien." Marinette le dijo tan pronto como se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. "Él es...increíble, Gatito! Nunca pensé que conocería a un cantante francés aquí en Barcelona!" sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba.

Riendo secamente, Adrien se preguntó si Marinette estaba al tanto de cómo lucía en ese momento. "Tuviste una buena noche por lo que veo." Las palabras supieron a bilis en su boca y culpó a la taza de café.

Marinette resopló y golpeó el brazo de Adrien. "No me acosté con él, tonto. A diferencia de ti, tengo sentido de propiedad."

"Me acusas de acostarme con cualquiera?" Adrien preguntó incrédulo.

"Y no es así?" arqueó una ceja. " No pasaste la noche en el hotel donde se quedaba ella?"

Marinette podía ser insufrible a veces, Adrien pensó. "Ya, PERO, no voy por ahí acostándome con quien me llame la atención!"

Con un resoplido, Marinette de súbito se puso de pie e hizo el intento de irse, "Claro, supongo que tus estándares no son tan altos después de todo, tomando en cuenta que te has acostado con la mayoría de ellas." Concluyó cuando entró a la habitación que compartían. Adrien estaba prácticamente siguiéndola por donde iba. Adrien estiró la mano y jaló a la menor, girándola para verla.

Para su sorpresa, Marinette estaba sonriendo, tratando de reprimir la risa que estaba por salir. "Qué rayos, Bichito? Lo hiciste adrede?"

Aun sonriendo, la azabache alejó sus brazo antes de cruzarlos en su pecho. "Es porque no estás escuchándome! Estaba por contarte al increíble chico que conocí-"

Pero Adrien la interrumpió. "Alguna vez me has escuchado compartiendo algo sobre ese tipo de cosas contigo?" su voz de súbito estuvo tenso, callando de inmediato a Marinette.

Marinette se tensó, la sonrisa en su rostro se fue y su frente se frunció. "No...bueno, yo solo-"

Aclarándose la garganta, Adrien miró a otro lado. No había sido su intención de sonar así pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora mismo. "Escucha...mantengamos nuestras relaciones para nosotros mismos...a menos que vaya a ser algo constante en nuestras vidas." Lamiendo nerviosamente sus labios, Adrien miró a la ahora nada feliz azabache. "Es decir, enfrentémoslo, la modelo y el cantante que conocimos anoche serán solo recuerdos de España. Mañana en la noche regresaremos a casa, por si se te olvida." Adrien dijo casi con tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento," Marinette respondió con sorna. "No sabía que no tenía permitido al menos expresar mi felicidad en palabras contigo. Nunca más volveré a molestarte."

El ceño de Adrien se frunció ligeramente y su gesto mostró desaprobación. "No me refería a eso." Y así era, pero aparentemente Marinette se lo tomó a mal.

El cabello negro se movió cuando negó. "Como sea." Giró y desesperadamente buscó una forma de alejarse del molesto chico que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio a la azabache entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella audiblemente. "Princesa!" dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño, tocando incesantemente. "Preciosa, vamos! Abre la puerta!"

"No!" llegó la amortiguada respuesta.

"Hablemos!"

"Ah, ahora sí quieres hablar?! Ponte de acuerdo contigo mismo!"

"Princesa..." Adrien se quejó.

"Vete!"

Manteniéndose firme, Marinette no le habló todo el viaje a casa

Fin del flashback

Desde entonces, Marinette evitaba deliberadamente cualquier conversación que tenía que ver con las personas con las que salían. Adrien no estaba sorprendido de por qué la azabache se alejaba de las chicas con las que Adrien salía – en especial Kagami.

"Pudo haber sido cualquier otro chico." Nino dijo con tono casi interrogante. "Cómo sabías que era él?"

Los pensamientos regresaron al presente, y Adrien presionó los labios. "El nombre sonó familiar...sé que Marinette se mantiene en contacto de cuando en cuando con los chicos con los que ha salido."

"Oh cielos..." Nino sujetó la muñeca del chico con fuerza. "Tú no...revisaste su celular, cierto?"

Suspirando y pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Adrien asintió en resignado enojo.

"No se lo digas, por favor?" a diferencia de Alya, sabía que podía confiar en Nino ya que el chico nunca había sido del tipo que contaba los secretos de los demás. Su trabajo lo había entrenado a mantener callado secretos, escándalos y cosas innecesarias.

Nino rió audiblemente, el sonido resonó por las cuatro blancas paredes de la habitación. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso!" terminó el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa de centro frente a ellos. "Entonces todo este tiempo..."

"Sí," no pudo evitar incrementar el shock que estaba sintiendo en su pecho mientras seguía recordando los momentos en los que había sentido signos de celos. Pensó que era por cosa de discreción la razón por la cual era mejor mantener sus relaciones personales solo para ellos, lo cual era bastante extraño viendo que se consideraban el mejor amigo del otro.

No sabía que ya estaba empezando a mostrar signos de posesión hacia la bonita chica.

"Y te has dado cuenta ahora?"

"Pensé que no la veía así." Después de una breve mirada a Nino, Adrien dejó su vaso en la mesa y se repantigó en el sofá. "Siempre salí con chicas y nunca consideré que quizá la persona con la que quería estar siempre había estado ahí todo el tiempo...justo a mi lado, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, compartiendo el mismo aire...y que siempre había sido Marinette." Presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos, Adrien se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba.

"Sé que no es mi asunto pero..." Nino frotó su mentón al pensar. "Te ves a ti y Marinette en ese tipo de relación?"

"No lo sé..."

"Puede cambiar muchas cosas."

Hubo una sensación de opresión en el pecho de Adrien mientras consideraba las palabras de su amigo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. "Carajo, no tienes que recordármelo."

"Deberías hablar con ella."

"Lo hicimos y no terminó bien." Adrien refunfuñó ante el recuerdo. "Ella quiere espacio y estoy dándoselo."

"Aun así creo que deberías hablar con ella," Nino insistió. "Puede que estés bien ahora pero eventualmente volverás a trabajar con ella y no será tan fácil como antes. No ahora que te has dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes por ella y de lo que ella siente por ti-" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando las palabras salieron.

"Qué dijiste?" Adrien preguntó, algo desconcertado.

Colocando una mano sobre su boca, Nino se alejó considerablemente, "Dije demasiado."

"A qué te refieres?" Adrien exigió con voz que no dejaba espacio para negaciones o mentiras. "Tú sabes más de lo que deberías."

Nino pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando de saber cómo explicarlo con tacto. "Solo digamos que..." dijo lentamente, pensando en sus palabras. "le has gustado a Marinette desde hace tiempo."

Adrien sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco antes de detenerse por un momento. "C-cuánto?"

Suspirando derrotado, incapaz de decir más de lo que debería, Nino se puso de pie y arregló su ropa. "Como dije, no es mi asunto, Bro. Si quieres saberlo, entonces las palabras tienen que salir directamente de la fuente." Caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, Nino la cerró tan pronto como Adrien se puso de pie y gritó su nombre.

'Le has gustado a Marinette desde hace tiempo.' Enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, Adrien gruñó patéticamente en su sitio, "Cielos, soy tan idiota."

Poco sabía que ese era el más grande eufemismo del año.

Adrien iba por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Las palabras de Nino seguían en su cabeza y no podía olvidarlo, sin importar cuánto lo intentaba. Era casi las 6 pm y brevemente se preguntó si Marinette ya estaba en el departamento, cocinando algo.

Suavizando su expresión, Adrien de súbito anticipó lo que Marinette cocinaría. Había sido una semana pesada para los dos, pero la azabache nunca lo ignoraba y lo dejaba con hambre.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que habían estado actuando como una pareja casada desde hacía años. Con el prospecto de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, Adrien repasó cada recuerdo y experiencia con Marinette como una indicación de que nunca habían sido solo 'mejores amigos'.

Marinette era la persona más hermosa que había conocido por dentro y por fuera. No era como que no tuviera alguna imperfección, pero su dedicación, lealtad y pureza abarcaba todo.

Casi brillando ante la idea de ir a casa, Adrien apartó su mirada de la acera y miró al otro lado de la calle donde estaba el edificio. Esperó pacientemente a que el semáforo cambiara, cuando de súbito sus ojos vieron a su mejor amiga cruzando por el otro lado de la calle con su abrigo puesto.

"Princesa" los ojos de Adrien se abrieron cuando vio a la azabache ir hacia el lado opuesto del edificio. "A dónde va?"

Con algo de curiosidad, Adrien quiso seguir la corta distancia pero rápidamente se recordó que no debía hacer eso. Si Marinette quería salir solo, quién era él para detenerla?

Cuando el semáforo cambió y las personas empezaron a caminar, Adrien entrecerró los ojos cuando encontró otra figura acercándose a Marinette.

El fotógrafo se detuvo a mitad de camino y gruñó con aire incrédulo. "Qué demonios..."

Parpadeando confundido, las manos de Adrien se metieron a sus bolsillos. "Qué demonios hace él aquí?"

A pesar de la casaca y la capucha sobre la cabeza del extraño, Adrien pudo ver el familiar rostro de Luka sonriéndole a Marinette, sin estar al tanto del par de ojos mirándolo con intensidad.

La cafetería tenía el mejor macchiato de la ciudad y Marinette pensó que era mejor estar ahí que en algún restaurante elegante y solo estaba a dos cuadras del departamento.

"Estaba esperando poder invitarte a salir apropiadamente..." Luka explicó tan pronto como Marinette notó la extraña expresión en su rostro.

La chica sonrió, "Oh! También sirven pasta aquí."

Luka miró a otro lado, ausentemente observando el menú. "Sabes a lo que me refiero..."

La azabache definitivamente sabía a qué se refería pero no dijo nada. Había una razón por la cual había accedido a salir con el...y nada tenía que ver con sentir algo por el modelo.

En los últimos minutos, hablaron de trabajo así como del nuevo disco de Luka y su álbum, el cual sería liberado a fin de año. Marinette notó los pequeños avances y el familiar brillo en los ojos de Luka indicándole que quería más que hablar. Cada vez que Luka trataba de tomar su mano, ella la retiraba, fingiendo que estaba haciéndolo involuntario y no adrede.

"Preciosa," Luka dijo suavemente y sonrió cuando la azabache alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Te extrañé tanto." Le dijo, colocando su mano sobre la de la menor, sujetándola como si supiera que la chica iba a alejarla.

"Eso es...tierno de tu parte." Marinette rió nerviosamente.

"Qué hay de ti?" Luka preguntó, mirándola ansioso. "Me extrañaste?"

"Uh..." Marinette peleó contra las palabras estancadas en su garganta pero terminó tosiendo extrañamente. "Yo..." todo el color de súbito dejó el rostro de Luka ante la inesperada respuesta y se encontró a sí mismo recostándose contra la silla, su mano lentamente soltó la cálida mano de Marinette, quien se sintió incómoda con la situación, su rostro formó un visible frunce. "Lo siento tanto, Luka." El muffin en su boca de pronto se sintió como lija.

"Por qué te disculpas?" Luka logró preguntar.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, Marinette respondió, "Siento que estoy haciendo algo malo y no quiero lastimarte ni a ti...ni a nadie." Porque a diferencia del modelo, ella había accedido a que salieran para dar término a su compleja relación. Después de todo, tener algo con él no estaba en sus prioridades.

Si acaso, quería resolver las cosas con Adrien primero antes que nada más. No ser capaz de actuar como una persona normal cerca de su mejor amigo estaba haciéndose intolerable.

"Creo que ahora entiendo." La voz de Luka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Marinette se tensó brevemente, sin esperar tal comentario. "Perdón?"

Dando un sorbo a su café, Luka respondió. "La razón por la cual no funcionó ni funcionará entre nosotros...o con cualquier otro."

Sintiéndose más frustrada por la vaga explicación del chico, Marinette se movió en su sitio, su comida completamente olvidada en la mesa. "A qué te refieres?" de cualquier forma, estuvo sorprendida cuando el chico de súbito se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa y la besó en los labios. Hubo cierta ferocidad, desesperación y necesidad en el beso que hizo que Marinette quisiera alejarse. Luka la sujetó más fuerte, separando los labios para profundizar el contacto.

Marinette sujetó el frente de la ropa del otro, pero en lugar de acercarlo, lo empujó con fuerza antes de que se volviera mucho para ella.

Los azules ojos vieron los enrojecidos labios de Marinette con un dejo de arrepentimiento. "Fue el alcohol." Dijo sin aliento.

Marinette se mantuvo estable, "Sí..." usualmente las cosas se salían de control cuando estaba ebria. Esa noche cuando salieron a beber, estaba emocionalmente afectada por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el shoot, incluyendo a Adrien y Kagami. Se aferró a la fuente de afecto que pudo encontrar y Luka estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería. Así que cuando se besaron, ella no se opuso. En lugar de eso, se entregó y dejó que la cálida sensación la consumiera, mientras sus pensamientos regresaban hacia cierto fotógrafo que nunca entendería lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

"Estás enamorada de alguien más." Luka afirmó más que preguntar, lentamente soltando a la chica.

Encontrando tonto negar el hecho de que su corazón ya había sido tomado hace más de 5 años, Marinette asintió débilmente, mirando con remordimiento la fría taza de café, "...sí."

Con la sonrisa alterada, Luka la miró entendiendo. "Ya veo."

"Eso es todo?" Marinette murmuró, sin estar segura de por qué Luka estaba tomándose todo esto tan bien. "Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer?"

"No puedo obligarte a amarme." Luka explicó calmado. "Así no funciona."

Solo tomó unos momentos antes de que Luka sonriera con tristeza y volviera a besarla, esta vez en la frente. Su silencio permaneció mientras se ponía de pie y se iba.

Poniéndose de pie, Marinette estuvo más que feliz de que todo haya salido bien...

Había una posibilidad de que no supiera de Luka por algún tiempo. Aunque le entristecía, no había forma en la que pudiera tener algún lazo con él aparte de amistad. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Luka, él no estaba abierto a esa idea. Al menos ambos habían llegado a un tipo de cierre en su 'relación'.

Adrien se sentó en el sofá, recargándose contra el espaldar mirando el reloj de pared con cierto odio. Parecía que ninguna cantidad de programas de TV, o páginas de internet podían alejar su mente de los pensamientos poco placenteros. Habían pasado dos horas desde que vio a Marinette yéndose a algún lado con el tal Luka.

Revisó su celular, preguntándose si la chica al menos le había enviado algún mensaje diciéndole sobre su salida, pero no.

Era demasiado tarde para ambos?

A este punto, si no hacía nada para convencer a Marinette sobre cuán sincero era, podría perderla para siempre.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Adrien se irguiera.

Marinette lo vio asomándose en cuanto entró a la sala, con el abrigo ya removido y pendiendo sobre su brazo.

"Adrien?" no pasó desapercibida la mirada de ira del chico. "Qué pasa?" Marinette preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

"Dónde estabas?" Adrien preguntó mirándola seriamente.

Marinette mantuvo una segura distancia entre ella y el enojado fotógrafo. "Salí a tomar café." Cuidadosamente colgó su abrigo en el perchero antes de girar hacia el mayor otra vez. "Ya comiste? Puedo cocinar algo si quie-" el intento de escape hacia la cocina fue contraproducente cuando la voz de Adrien resonó por la habitación.

"Con quién estabas?"

"No te importa." Marinette respondió apenas conteniendo sus ansias de explicarse.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Adrien caminó los pasos que los separaban, arrinconando a la menor contra el final de la pared. "Sí me importa, considerando lo paciente que he sido contigo los últimos días."

"De qué demonios hablas?"

"Con quién estabas?"

"Con alguien! Pero no veo por qué deba imp-"

"Con quién?" Adrien preguntó con una detectable nota de ira y celos. Un par de brazos efectivamente atrapando a la azabache entre él y la sólida pared tras ella. Cuando la menor no hizo intento de responder su pregunta, Adrien cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. "Te vi...a ti y al tipo ese. Él estuvo contigo todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste." Adrien sentenció, apretando los puños en señal de frustración.

Marinette se habría sentido amenazada pero conocía a Adrien como para saber que el chico nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente. Alzando la cabeza, Marinette lo miró con la misma intensidad, "Y qué si así fue? A ti qué te importa?"

Cubriendo el cuerpo de Marinette, Adrien se aseguró de que hubiera solo un mínimo de distancia entre ellos. Las ganas de besarla eran tan intensas, y estaba haciéndose difícil contenerse. "Princesa...no creo que sepas cuánto me has cambiado." Adrien lució como si estuviera por derrumbarse emocionalmente, preocupando a Marinette.

"Adrien," respirando inestablemente, Marinette alzó las manos y sujetó el rostro del chico.

"No quiero verte con ningún otro hombre." Adrien sentenció, hablando cada palabra con sumo cuidado. "Es egoísta?" buscó sus ojos, esperando que expresara alguna forma de entendimiento.

La ira de Marinette lentamente se fue, resignándose a la insistencia de Adrien. "Qué estás tratando de decir? Solo dímelo, por favor." Susurró, y sus ojos se fijaron en los labios separados frente a ella. Si tan solo no tuviera ninguna reserva, se habría lanzado y besado el frunce que Adrien tenía en el rostro. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber que Adrien estaba siendo sincero.

"No sé si estoy loco, o solo confundido pero...créeme, princesa, nunca me he sentido así por una chica y...no sé cómo se supone que debo decírtelo." Sus manos sujetaron los hombros, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, "Todo lo que sé es que te necesito. Te necesito tanto que duele. Tenía tantas ganas de decírtelo pero me asustaba perderte."

"Adrien..." lamiendo nerviosamente sus labios, Marinette trató de dar una respuesta. "También me asusta. No quiero perderte como amigo y tú solo estás haciendo esto muy difícil."

"Me gustas, Marinette." Adrien musitó, y la vista de la rosada lengua humedeciendo los bonitos labios se llevó su atención por un momento. "Cielos, es que...no solo eso...estoy enamorado de ti."

"No digas eso," moviendo la cabeza, Marinette por instinto trazó el rostro de Adrien, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más rápido. "No sabes lo que dices." Se dio cuenta que Adrien veía sus labios en total concentración, dejando que la ola de anticipación creciera.

"Créeme que sí,"Adrien gruñó, jalando a Marinette por el antebrazo y besándola.

El beso no era nada gentil.

Actuando por instinto, Marinette se aferró a la ropa de Adrien con desesperación y lo acercó más. Su boca de súbito se llenó de la lengua del fotógrafo y todo pensamiento racional fue olvidado.

Era diferente de cualquier otro beso que Adrien había dado, sintiendo el cuerpo de la menor presionándose contra el suyo. El calor de sus cuerpos se fundía dejando que una ola de lujuria los envolviera, haciendo que quisieran alimentar más el fuego.

Antes de saberlo, alzó a Marinette, cargándola mientras la menor colocaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. "Princesa, oh cielos, Marinette...-" Adrien gruñó, alejándose para besar su cuello, raspando su piel con los dientes y mordiendo con algo de fuerza la piel.

Gimiendo, la menor tembló contra el mayor, moviéndose y restregándose contra él. Aferrándose a la remera de Adrien, Marinette tembló cuando cada porción de su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con los músculos del rubio.

Creando un camino de besos hacia el par de suaves labios, Adrien volvió a devorarla, amortiguando el gemido que salió de Marinette. Completamente perdida, Adrien abrió más la boca, aceptándola.

Nunca había imaginado besar así a Marinette.

Sin tener control de sus emociones, Adrien cargó a la menor y caminó con ella antes de dejarla sobre la suave cama.

Marinette se quejó ante la súbita perdida de los labios de Adrien, sus manos sujetaron el cuello del chico en un intento por acercarlo.

Jadeando pesadamente, Adrien lamió sus labios. "Nadie," Adrien alzó el borde de su remera, pasando las manos por suave porción de cremosa piel. "Nadie puede tocarte así." Dijo arrastrando las palabras, pero Marinette igual entendió. El roce dejó un rastro ardiente. "Nadie puede hacerte esto, solo yo."

Sus ojos se encontraron – dos pares de orbes, azul y verde. El breve momento de claridad se desvaneció cuando Marinette enredó sus dedos en las suaves hebras, acercando a Adrien, "Nadie." Susurró pesadamente, encontrando la hambrienta boca del chico mientras sus lenguas bailaban.

Las palabras de Adrien se hundieron en el pecho de Marinette.

El calor escaló a su rostro mientras más lo miraba.

Por primera vez, Marinette descartó cualquier pensamiento de duda y decidió egoístamente tomar lo que siempre había querido.


	7. Capitulo 7

El par se sentó en la cama, en silencio y pensando; un completo contraste de cómo habían estado hace unos momentos, tocándose y devorándose, bebiendo de la calidez del otro. Por mucho que querían recostarse y besarse, sabían que debían discutir algo más importante.

Sin verla a los ojos, Adrien miró el espacio minúsculo separando sus pies de la chica. Marinette estaba sentada con las rodillas contra su pecho, mientras que Adrien estaba sentado sobre sus piernas flexionadas. "Debo salir de aquí." Dijo Adrien de inmediato arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

"Qué? Por qué?"

Adrien pasó una mano por su rostro. "De verdad crees que puedo quedarme aquí después de..." sus ojos por instinto fueron hacia los enrojecidos labios. Marinette lucía desaliñada, pero sexy...su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados. Le tomó mucho de su autocontrol para no reptar sobre ella.

Con el ceño fruncido, Marinette preguntó en un siseo, "Te arrepientes de besarm-"

"No!" Adrien rápidamente negó. "No, claro que no! Cielos, no sabes lo mucho que quiero besarte ahora mismo."

El comentario hizo que Marinette se curvara más para esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, subiendo por sus orejas. Adrien pensó que era adorable. "Entonces por qué tienes que irte?" aun cuando había sido solo minutos los que estuvieron lejos, Marinette todavía podía sentir el roce de Adrien contra su caliente piel.

"Tenemos que solucionar las cosas sin tener arrepentimientos." Hubo un extraño nudo en el estómago de Adrien ante la idea de perder a Marinette solo porque él permitió que su lujuria tomara control. "Quiero que sepas cuán en serio voy. No te besé solo porque quería satisfacer mi curiosidad."

Marinette alzó la cabeza, anclando sus ojos a los de Adrien mientras era deliberadamente acercada. Su temblorosa mano se estiró y sujetó la de Adrien, apretándola ligeramente. "Gatito," dijo cuidadosamente. "Soy la primer chica en quien te has interesado realmente, no? Tú solo solías salir con chicas solo por sexo. Tienes que entender cómo me siento ahora mismo."

Adrien asintió, "Nunca me cansaré de decirte que no soy ese tipo de chico...pero entiendo lo que tratas de decir."

Se inclinó y sus labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de tocarse.

"Haré lo que sea para probar que lo que digo es verdad...dado que puede que siempre he estado enamorado de ti." Apartó la mirada del par de rosados labios y trató de leer los ojos de Marinette. "Desde hace cuánto?" era una pregunta muy vaga pero Marinette sabía cómo responderla.

"Cinco años." Mordiendo su labio nerviosamente, Marinette trató de mirar a otro lado pero Adrien sujeto su mejilla para evitar que lo hiciera.

"Nunca lo supe." Adrien suspiró, "Soy tan tonto."

Marinette resopló. "No sabes cuántas veces te he llamado así, eso y ciego, ciego fueron muchas más."

Adrien gruñó ante la confesión, recordando las veces que pudo haber herido los sentimientos de Marinette al salir con todas esas chicas. "Lo siento..."

Moviendo la cabeza, Marinette sujetó la mano en su mejilla, besando la cara interna de la muñeca de Adrien. "Yo también debí decírtelo pero tenía miedo de perderte." Tragó en seco mirándolo con tristeza. "No puedo perderte, Adrien."

Con un suspiro contenido, Adrien sonrió y la besó. "Me alegra no ser el único." El beso se convirtió en algo como una adicción. A este ritmo, Adrien nunca sería capaz de dejar el departamento otra vez.

Se separaron y el fotógrafo se tomó su tiempo para estudiar la estructura facial de la menor, con muy poca discreción. Marinette era verdaderamente hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y Adrien se sentía afortunado por haber encontrado alguien como ella.

Riendo, Marinette habló. "Soy irresistible. Lo sé."

"Claro que lo eres. Si me quedo más aquí, puede que...haga algo tonto."

"Debo sentirme insultada con que te hayas referido como 'tonto' a tener sexo conmigo?" la modelo arqueó la ceja.

"Princesa!"

La azabache rió y se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos brevemente alrededor de la cintura del más alto, depositando ligeros besos en su mejilla, "Solo bromeo." No quería nada más que sentir los brazos de Adrien alrededor de ella, pero podía saber que el chico estaba tratando de dar lo mejor para no tocarla. "Debes irte, o de verdad haré algo tonto."

Ninguno quería soltar al otro al ponerse de pie, en silencio aceptando la realidad de que algo verdaderamente había cambiado. Ambos lucían muy enamorados del otro.

"Regresaré mañana." Adrien dijo. "Lo prometo."

Marinette solo asintió y vio cuando Adrien tomó su casaca y salió rápido.

Adrien no necesitaba probar nada, ya que Marinette lo conocía por dentro y fuera. Él era el tipo de persona que mostraba sus emociones y actuaba por impulso. Si él decía algo, uno tenía que creerle porque él era ese tipo de persona que decía las cosas directamente.

Con un suspiro contenido, Marinette se dejó caer otra vez, con la mano en el pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos. No podía esperar a ver a Adrien mañana.

"Qué haces aquí-" Kim preguntó con ojos bien abiertos mirando al chico de pie en su puerta. "-Adrien?"

Él rubio se obligó a no reír ante la mirada divertida que estaba en el rostro de sus amigos, Alix y Kim eran el uno para el otro. Cuando salió de su departamento hace unos minutos, no tenía idea de dónde debería quedarse esta vez. Todo lo que tenía en mente era salir de ahí antes de cambiar de parecer; en especial cuando Marinette estaba haciéndole difícil que se fuera. Ansioso por escapar, olvidó que no tenía dinero para ir a un hotel.

El departamento de Alix y Kim estaba en el quinto piso del mismo edificio. Sin tener a dónde ir, Adrien pensó en ellos en cuanto entró al elevador. Aparte del hecho de que necesitaba un lugar para dormir, también necesitaba alguien – un amigo o dos de preferencia – que lo escucharan sobre su situación con Marinette y el súbito cambio de relación platónica a una de amantes en potencia.

No estaba seguro que los técnicos digitales fueran a apreciarlo.

"Puedo entrar?" Adrien preguntó desesperado.

"Por qué?" Kim devolvió la pregunta. "Y no trajiste ningún obsequio!"

"Qué clase de hospitalidad es esa?" Adrien entró sin más al departamento y se quitó los zapatos antes de cerrar la puerta mientras Kim y Alix se adelantaban.

"Tú tampoco eres considerado. Las personas normales avisan antes de llegar al departamento de otro!" Kim dijo mientras Alix iba a la cocina a preparar papas en un plato

"Siempre llego sin invitación!"

"No duele cambiar los hábitos!" Kim estaba en algún lugar de la sala y Adrien solo siguió su voz mientras iba por el pasillo, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo con su laptop encima. "Marinette te echó?" pregunto Alix, esta no era la primera vez que Adrien usaba su departamento para refugiarse cada vez que los dos tenían una discusión.

"No. Yo me eché solo." Adrien corrigió, dejándose caer en el sofá tras su amigo.

Kim se detuvo un momento para girar y mirarlo. "Qué hiciste?"

"Por qué siempre asumen que hice algo malo?" Adrien se quejó.

"Porque Mari es una persona reservada...a diferencia de ti." Alix dijo acomodándose a lado de Adrien en el sofá.

Con los labios apretados, Adrien la miró sintiéndose rechazado. Nadie podía desinflar su ego, excepto Alix– y Nino "Qué haces?" sus ojos de inmediato capturaron el rostro de Marinette en la pantalla. Parecía que Kim y Alix estaban a mitad de editar las fotos que había tomado ese día.

"Sabes qué? Creo que tu cámara ama a Mari." Kim sentenció con tono casi interrogante.

"A qué te refieres?" Adrien preguntó. Sus ojos estaban enfocados con intensidad en la pantalla, admirando cómo es que la luz caía en la piel de Marinette, haciéndola lucir casi etérea e intocable, tanto que a veces uno se preguntaba cómo es que una persona como ella existía en el mundo.

"No lo sé." Kim se alzó de hombros. "En cada sesión de fotos, usualmente tenemos malos ángulos que descartamos sin más. Marinette luce tan bien en cada foto que a veces es difícil para nosotros analizar cuál es la mejor."

"Eso es porque ella es hermosa."

La menor movió la cabeza y explicó. "No importa si eres atractivo o no. Un fotógrafo sabe cómo convertir lo feo en bonito..."Alix lo miró juiciosamente. "Cómo es que no puedes saberlo?"

Mirando confusamente, Adrien ignoró el sarcasmo y preguntó, "Entonces eso quiere decir que yo la hago más hermosa por mi increíbles habilidades fotográficas?" sonrió pagado de sí. "Vaya, eres dulce cuando quieres serlo~"

"Eres un caso perdido." Alix respondió, golpeando la mano que estaba por desordenar su cabello. "Estoy por decir algo cursi, así que no te rías, ok?" cuando Adrien retrocedió y asintió, Alix siguió. "Creo que Marinette luce mejor cuando está contigo."

Adrien pareció haber notado la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica.

"Ella no luciría tan bien como la chica en la foto si no estuvieras ahí, fotógrafo o no. Una persona bonita es solo una persona bonita. Toma mucha técnica hacer algo más que solo estéticamente aceptable." Dijo Kim. "El que estés ahí ayudó mucho a su desenvolvimiento como modelo. De verdad pienso que complementan al otro."

Por mucho que Adrien quería seguir con su cara de póker, no contuvo la risa. Kim y Alix eran – de entre todas las personas – de quienes menos había esperado escuchar eso.

Gruñendo frustrado, Kim lo golpeó en el brazo y lo empujó, "Es la única vez que hemos tratado de ser sensibles con el tema y te ríes!"

Una juguetona sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Adrien. "Alya los convenció de esto?" preguntó, "Porque por un segundo, sonaban como ella." La mirada en el rostro de los chicos hizo que Adrien volviera a reír.

"Te odio tanto." Kim musitó, sin tener ganas de alumbrar el camino de Adrien. "Y sí, ella nos rogó que te ayudaramos a ver la luz."

Riendo un poco, Adrien se recargó cómodamente contra el sofá tras él, no sin antes golpear el brazo de Kim en venganza. "Y si ya lo hice?" tomó un momento antes de que las palabras calaran y Adrien vio a Kim girar de golpe y mirar a Alix.

"Qué dijiste?" preguntó la pelirroja

Lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente, Adrien se recargó sobre sus rodillas, rascando su mejilla, "Estos días han sido como un sueño...desde que regresamos de Londres, Marinette y yo empezamos a hablar."

"Hablar de qué?" la curiosidad de súbito llegó y Kim dejó su laptop y giró para ver a Adrien. Pronto, la realización los golpeó. "Ah! No eres tan denso después de todo! Esa es la razón por la cual Kagami te dejó?"

Y como confirmación, Adrien se movió incómodamente en su sitio y miró a otro lado.

"Yo...la besé." El sofá de cuero de pronto se hizo interesante ya que Adrien no pudo apartar la mirada. "Y le dije que pensaba que me gustaba como más que un amiga."

"Y?" Alix preguntó, "Qué dijo?"

"Me empujó," Adrien tragó en seco. "Y dijo que debía darle una razón válida de por qué debería creerme."

Asintiendo, Kim apretó los labios y dijo, "Ya veo," cuando recibió una incrédula mirada por parte del mayor, rápidamente aclaró. "Piénsalo un poco, qué creerías tú si alguien que te ha gustado durante años pero pensaste que nunca correspondería tus sentimientos, se te declara de la nada?."

"Yo...estaría desconcertado." Admitió. "Pensaría que es una broma."

"Exacto," Kim regresó su mirada a su laptop y siguió editando la foto. "Y...qué vas a hacer ahora?" miró por encima de su hombro, observándolo trabajar.

Adrien parpadeó. "A qué te refieres?"

Frunciendo el ceño, el chico preguntó más. "Qué vas a hacer con lo de Marinette?"

"Oh, ya resolvimos eso. Pues ahora...estamos juntos..." Adrien aseguró.

Alix casi se ahogó con su saliva. "Qué-"

Adrien se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Hablamos hace poco y aclaramos las cosas..." fue sorprendente cómo es que no vio la mirada de Kim ante lo que dijo. "Cielos, chicos, nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir así. Tenía que salir de ahí." Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, suspirando. "Quería estar cerca de ella, pero creo que estamos yendo muy rápido." Aun cuando físicamente había dejado a Marinette, su mente seguía presentándole las placenteras imágenes de la azabache revolviéndose bajo él, gimiendo apasionadamente.

Con rapidez, trató de alejar esos pensamientos. Tener una erección frente a sus amigos no era una opción. "Rayos, de verdad quiero tocarla..."

Lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Adrien, Alix presionó con firmeza sus labios y habló con gran cantidad de paciencia. "Entonces qué demonios haces aquí?" exclamó.

Asustado por el estallido de su amiga, las palabras de Adrien murieron en su garganta.

"Créeme; no están yendo rápido. Los hemos visto dando vueltas alrededor del otro por años!" Kim lucía como si estuviera por sacudirlo hasta hacerle entender. "Y has pensado en Marinette? Esa chica ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no crees que también está a su límite?"

"Yo...yo nunca-" Adrien empezó a decir aun desconcertado al recordar la mirada en el rostro de Marinette cuando le dijo que quería dejar de besarla antes de que hiciera algo peligroso. La azabache no había lucido muy emocionada ante la idea de que la dejara.

Era tan tonto.

"Quieres estar con ella?" Alix preguntó.

Adrien alzó la cabeza y asintió. "Sí."

"Entonces qué esperas?" Kim arqueó la ceja. "Quieres instrucciones por escrito o qué?" al instante siguiente, Adrien dejó el sofá y fue hacia la puerta frontal. "Regresarás ahora?"

"Tú qué crees?"

Kim viró los ojos y lo siguió, mirándolo entretenido cuando corrió como niño pequeño para ponerse los zapatos.

"Gracias, chicos." Adrien se colocó su casaca y le sonrió a sus amigos.

Alix asintió. "No jodas las cosas ahora."

"No lo haré." Abrió la puerta y giró una vez más antes de salir. "Lo prometo."


	8. Capitulo 8 (FINAL)

"Entonces lo que tratas de decir es," la voz de Alya resonó. "...que después de declararse, huyó."

La azabache frunció el ceño ante su nada oculta insinuación mientras se sentaba en el sofá con el celular en su oreja. "Estaba tratando de ser un caballero, Alya." Respondió.

"Eso es muy dulce de su parte, pero creo que ha olvidado el hecho de que eres su mejor amiga."

"Eso no significa que no puede actuar así cuando está conmigo."

"Cierto, pero algo como eso es irrelevante cuando estás excitado."

"ALYA!"

"Solo digo la verdad. Ustedes van tan lento, que esto ya cae en lo ridículo!" sentenció indignada. "Tal vez deba hacer lo que Nino dijo y encerrarlos en una habitación de hotel. O mejor aún, contratar a alguien para que los secuestre y los deje en una isla."

"Cree que estamos yendo muy rápido."

"Muy rápido para tener sexo? Considerando que los dos ya actúan como pareja casada, no entiendo por qué deberían actuar como si fueran simples novios." Alya explicó. "Tú lo conoces bien, y él te conoce bien."

"No lo sé, Alya." Su voz sonó casi resignada. "Yo...él es muy importante para mí. Tanto que estoy lista para seguir su ritmo, aun si toma semanas...meses, o todo un año. Nunca pensé que tendríamos esto, y es algo difícil de creer, a decir verdad."

"Él te ama, amiga." Le dijo Alya, tratando de darle su apoyo. "Pero si es tan cobarde como para no hacer algo, entonces lo golpearé. "X2!!" se oyó una voz que Marinette asumió era de Nino. "Ves, hasta Nino lo dice" Alya confirmo su sospecha de que estaba en alta voz "No mereces a alguien así." Confirmo Nino ya escuchándose mejor. Aun cuando la chica y su novio habían sido amigos de Adrien desde antes de ser amigos de Marinette, no dudaban en ponerse del lado de la menor.

Marinette gruñó, lanzándose contra el sofá con un súbito dolor de cabeza. "No están siendo de ayuda, chicos" calló cuando escuchó un familiar tintineo en la puerta haciendo que se irguiera rápidamente.

"Qué pasa?"

"Los llamaré luego, ok?" no le dio tiempo a su amiga de responder o protestar antes de colgar y dejar el celular en la mesa.

Poniéndose de pie, Marinette cuidadosamente fue hacia la puerta principal y se sorprendió cuando encontró a Adrien recargado contra la superficie.

"Gatito," dijo la azabache casi sin aliento.

El mayor alzó la mirada y caminó hacia Marinette sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

No dijo nada cuando jaló a Marinetten más cerca y la besó con gentileza.

Marinette respondió sujetando la cabeza de Adrien y acariciando su rubio cabello.

Cuando se alejaron, Adrien descansó su frente contra la de la menor. "Te extrañé." Murmuró, inclinándose más cerca.

Marinette sonrió. "Tonto," cerró los ojos y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, instintivamente moviéndose mientras Adrien le hacía retroceder contra la pared.

Adrien la besó, sonriendo feliz. "No puedo alejar mis manos de ti." Descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Marinette mientras la menor enterraba el rostro en su cuello y suspiraba.

"No es esa la razón por la que te fuiste?" Marinette musitó contra la piel de su cuello. Hubo un silencio que siguió a su pregunta y por un momento, la azabache se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Pero antes de que las palabras dejaran su boca, sintió un par de brazos rodeándola.

"Lo sient-"

"Juro por Dios que si te disculpas una vez más, te patearé las joyas."

Riendo, Adrien se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos, inclinándose para presionar un lento beso contra sus labios. Marinette gimió y deslizó una pierna entre los muslos de Adrien.

Con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, Adrien trató de no gruñir audiblemente ante la sensación de la pierna de Marinette restregándose íntimamente contra el creciente bulto en sus pantalones.

"Espero que no estés planeando golpearme ahí." Adrien sentenció con algo de broma en la voz.

Marinette jugueteó con los dedos por el pecho de Adrien, sonriendo. "Oh no, amor. Estoy tratando de hacer algo más." Sentenció con voz no más audible que un susurro.

Adrien rió, pero pronto su risa se convirtió en un gruñido cuando la menor empezó a besar su cuello, lamiendo parte de su clavícula. "Princesa..." sus dedos sujetaron la nuca de la menor, acariciando las suaves hebras.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante, esperando a que siguiera. "Hm?"

Con un suspiro, Adrien aflojó su abrazo, "Yo...no sé cómo...bueno..." por la mirada de Marinette, pudo saber que su propio rostro estaba sonrojado. "No sé cómo complacerte." Confesó rápidamente. Todo esto era nuevo para él y le asustaba que su inexperiencia alejara a Marinette. Todo estaba cayendo en su sitio tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para prepararse para las consecuencias de los aparentes cambios en su relación. "Cielos," golpeándose la frente, Adrien rió sin ánimos. "Esto es tan vergonzoso, lo he hecho miles de veces, pero quiero que sea especi..."

"Shh," Marinette acarició suavemente la espalda del mayor, "No tienes que hacerlo, gatito."

Moviendo la cabeza, Adrien dio lo mejor de sí para lidiar con sus ansias sin ofender a la menor, "De verdad quiero saber cómo se hace, pero no creo que pueda complacerte..." Murmuró, moviendo suavemente sus labios por la delicada mejilla de Marinette.

"No te preocupes, yo también estoy nerviosa..." la menor tembló bajo el roce del mayor. Su mano descendió y sujetó la mano de Adrien, jalándolo consigo mientras iban a la habitación del fotógrafo. Siguiendo las acciones de la azabache, Adrien se sentó en la cama mientras Marinette se detenía frente a él, ambas manos sostenían los lados de su cabeza. Las suaves caricias de sus dedos masajeando su cabello le ayudaron a relajarse un poco.

Inclinándose, Marinette tomó sus labios, los cuales se separaron incitadoramente antes de unirse en un acalorado beso.

Adrien presionó más profundo y probó a la menor. Todo de ella. Eventualmente, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero al mirarla con los parpados entreabiertos, vio a Marinette arrodillándose y lamiendo sus hinchados labios.

La respiración de Adrien se estancó al ver a Marinette entre sus piernas. "Quiero probarte." La chica susurró bajando la mano y tocándolo por encima de los pantalones.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la cama cuando la menor trazó el prominente bulto. Ante el sonido de su zipper siendo bajado, Adrien alzó las caderas por instinto, permitiéndole quitarle los pantalones.

Solo con los bóxers puestos, Adrien se dio cuenta de cuánto ansiaba esto. Le habían practicado sexo oral antes, pero tenía curiosidad por cómo lo haría ella. Claro, ser mejores amigos daba una ventaja al saber cómo pensaba el otro. Solo con pensar en eso hizo que el mayor temblara de placer.

Marinette colocó un beso contra la cubierta erección, sin poder creer cuán duro estaba. El descubrimiento hizo que la menor sintiera que los pantalones se le mojaban. Alzando la mirada, encontró a Adrien observándola con intensidad y con la respiración pesada.

Adrien gruñó suavemente cuando su ropa interior fue jalada lo suficiente para liberar su endurecido miembro. Solo con ver a la menor mirarlo con ese brillo en sus ojos, sentía que podía correrse.

"Princesa," sujetó su cabello, inconscientemente acercándola más a su entrepierna.

Encontrando una posición más cómoda, Marinette envolvió su mano alrededor del palpitante miembro, liberándolo de sus confines.

Una rosada lengua lamió la cima y descendió por la vena antes de volver a subir.

Sentía que el sudor se reunía en su frente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, deleitándose con cada íntimo roce y la innegable calidez. Sus dedos jalaron los cabellos de la menor, haciendo que Marinette gimiera – al parecer le gustaba eso.

Abriendo la boca, Marinette lentamente tomó la longitud de Adrien solo para retroceder y lamer la cima.

Adrien echó hacia atrás la cabeza, su mano sujetó las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía tan bien.

Empezando con ritmo lento, Marinette subió y bajó la cabeza, succionando y acariciando la base con lánguidos movimientos. Su lengua recorría la hendidura, ayudando a beber el pre-semen que se reunía ahí.

Los rosados labios iban y venían sobre su dureza, y Adrien no pudo evitar gruñir audiblemente. Estaba dividido entre el placer de la boca de la menor y la lengua que seguía acariciando su caliente piel.

Marinette lo soltó en un 'pop' pero siguió acariciando la caliente piel. Adrien abrió los ojos mirando con intensidad la lasciva expresión en el rostro de Marinette, sus claros ojos, sus labios húmedos y rojos.

Quería besarla si tan solo no estuviera tan excitado y listo para estallar.

El ritmo incrementó con cada momento, y Adrien no pudo evitar empujar las caderas hacia adelante, su mano jaló dolorosamente las hebras obscuras. Podía sentir que iba a correrse en cualquier momento. Era increíble cómo es que la boca de Marinette lo tomaba casi en toda su totalidad.

Siseó ante la sensación de la garganta de la azabache relajándose y tomándolo más profundo, ronroneando al retroceder.

Con los ojos bien cerrados, Adrien gruñó y alzó las caderas mientras los hilos de semen salían dentro de la boca de Marinette.

Marinette retrocedió con la boca rodeando la cima, su lengua recorría la sensible hendidura mientras bebía ola tras ola de clímax, disfrutándolo hasta el final.

Jadeando, Adrien soltó el cabello de Marinette y se recargó contra la cama. Ese quizá había sido el mejor de los orgasmos que había tenido. Le tomó un momento antes de que su eclipsada mente regresara al presente.

"Gatito..."

Fue solo entonces que Adrien notó que Marinette estaba tocándose. Inseguro de lo que la menor estaba tratando de decirle, Adrien se irguió y la miró a los ojos.

"Yo..." Marinette alzó su remera, revelando su hermoso bralette negro, su mano envolvió su seno izquierdo y con su mano derecha se tocaba por sobre el pantalón, acariciándose con movimientos lentos. "Adrien..." su respiración se hizo irregular, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mientras miraba a Adrien a los ojos, susurró desesperada. "Por favor..."

"Ven aquí..." Adrien susurró en voz baja mientras estiraba las manos y jalaba a Marinette sobre su regazo. De alguna forma lograron quitarse la remera y el brallette y lanzarlos al suelo y pronto, Marinette movió las caderas, restregándose contra el mayor.

Adrien estiró la mano entre ellos y acaricio la parte mas intima de Marinette, acariciándola, determinado a hacerla sentir bien.

Marinette jadeó contra el cuello de Adrien, susurrando su nombre entre jadeos y arrancándole deliciosos sonidos. La joven modelo era como mantequilla en su mano y Adrien podía saber por su expresión que le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole, sin molestarse en ser mas cuidadoso, mordio uno de los pezones ya endurecidos, de la chica.

"Ah, tan cerca..." Marinette jadeó desesperada, antes de morder su labio inferior.

Sin tener otra intención que llevar a Marinette al clímax, Adrien besó a su amante mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia atrás y apretaba su trasero.

Marinette fue incapaz de pensar, ni razonar con lógica. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue perderse en la sensación de las fuertes manos acariciando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Los dedos se hundieron en los brazos de Adrien, y Marinette echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió en abandono, corriéndose en la mano del mayor.

Acercándola, Adrien le dijo lo mucho que la amaba antes de capturar sus labios en un húmedo beso.

Aunque un poco drenada, Marinette devolvió el beso profundamente, explorando su boca pero sin rastro de querer dominar. No sabían que algo así podía sentirse tan bien.

Cuando se separaron, Adrien descansó su frente contra la de Marinette, ambos respiraban inestablemente, incapaces de abrir del todo sus ojos.

Gentiles dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la azabache mientras Adrien los recostaba en la cama. Acariciando su cabello, Marinette cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el cálido cuello, respirando la reconfortante esencia.

Adrien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y pronto, la cómoda calidez les hizo dormir.

"Vamos, no seas pesado. Estaré bien." Marinette se aseguró mientras jalaba incesantemente el brazo de Adrien, tratando de completar la misión de llevar al terco fotógrafo al estudio.

Había pasado unos meses desde que los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que seguir como amigos, no era más una opción. Adaptarse no fue tan difícil como pensaron que sería. Discusiones y malentendidos salían de cuando en cuando, pero ninguno podía estar enojado con el otro por muchos días.

Como se esperaba, sus amigos aceptaron con gusto el tan esperado cambio.

Algunos en el staff estuvieron en shock, otros confundidos – aparentemente, estos últimos ya habían asumido que estaban comprometidos o en algún tipo de relación extraña.

"Por qué es que nosotros estamos tomando estas fotos? no podían contratar a otros?" Adrien se quejó, siguiendo a regañadientes a la azabache por el vasto espacio.

"Les gustó lo que hicimos para el cover de su álbum. Creo que Alya acaba de firmar un contrato con su agencia, así que más vale que te comportes."

"Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?"

Marinette lo miró con seriedad antes de girar para hablar con los asistentes colocando el set.

Suspirando pesadamente, Adrien pellizcó el puente de su nariz mientras dirigía el set y al francés.

'Mi musa de hoy', pensó sardónicamente.

Luka lucía despampanante con sus prendas oscuras y el maquillaje, mientras Nino supervisaba que no se estropeara nada.

"Parece que alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo~ me pregunto por qué..."

La voz pertenecía a Alya, quien le sonrió traviesamente – muy para disgusto de Adrien.

"Esto es tu culpa." Adrien sentenció.

"No sé de qué hablas." Respondió, ignorando completamente la mirada enojada del rubio.

"Tengo la sensación de que estás saboteando mi bien planeado photoshoot." Adrien había tenido sus sospechas desde antes pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de confrontarla.

"Oh?" Alya dijo con tono burlón. "Qué te hace pensar que tengo tiempo para sabotearte cuando tengo un negocio llevándose a cabo?"

Con incredulidad, el fotógrafo respondió. "Porque eres rara y te gusta fastidiarme."

Alya asintió solemnemente, "Cierto, pero tienes que admitir que mi intervención de alguna forma cambió tu vida." Sonrió ante el sonrojo de Adrien, "Se supone que debes estar feliz porque tienes sexo y trabajo en el mismo rango."

Los verdes ojos se abrieron grandes ante sus palabras, su boca se abrió moviéndose como un pez muriendo, desesperadamente tratando de respirar. "Cuándo te ganaré?" preguntó, de súbito sintiéndose pequeño. "Te odio."

Sonriendo, Alya palmeó su espalda, "El sentimiento es mutuo, mi amigo." Después de un momento, compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Alya se excusara y se fuera a buscar a Alix y Kim.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos regresaron a su modelo y encontró a Marinette hablando con el más alto, sonriendo. Adrien lució no muy complacido, pero se mantuvo a raya y por fin haciéndole caso al asistente que había estado queriendo su atención desde hacía unos minutos.

Al principio fue algo extraño ya que no habían estado en contacto desde el incidente en la cafetería. Con la ayuda de Alya y la pequeña charla que habían logrado tener, Marinette por fin se sintió menos sonrojada y capaz de mirar a Luka a los ojos mientras hablaban. Nino entendió la pista de que ambos necesitaban privacidad, así que salió con la excusa de revisar la ropa para el siguiente concepto.

Con emociones mezcladas, Marinette sonrió un poco y se sintió absolutamente feliz cuando Luka regresó el gesto.

"Te ves feliz."

Mirando al cantante con incertidumbre, Marinette asintió. "Supongo que lo soy." Y mucho. Realmente no podía pedir más.

Luka notó cómo es que la chica dirigió inconscientemente sus ojos hacia el otro fotógrafo en la habitación; la persona a quien no le gustaba que otros tocaran sus cosas, en especial su cámara.

Todo el tiempo había tenido razón.

"Ah, qué envidia..." Luka rió, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el outfit que estaba usando, "Él tiene suerte por tenerte."

Marinette no dijo nada después de esto, dando la impresión de que estaba dibujando la línea de su relación personal con Adrien.

"Cómo es que haces que algo tan natural luzca tan...natural? Como si fuera una segunda esencia." Frunció el ceño, escéptica. Los brillantes ojos vieron la foto con mucho interés. "Tomas fotos como si la escena fuera de quien te has enamorado..."

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír con gentileza ante las palabras de la joven modelo, increíble de cuán profundo estaba mirando su trabajo. Definitivamente el que la menor – quien había estado modelando profesionalmente desde adolescente – dijera eso, era algo nuevo.

"Hago mi trabajo para que al mirar atrás después de años, no sienta arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho, y solo sienta amor. El futuro está lleno de incertidumbres después de todo." Estiró la mano y presionó el botón para mostrar todas las fotografías de él que tomó ese día. "Uno necesita ver el mundo de manera diferente y plasmarlo en imágenes."

"Dices que..." Marinette sentenció sin saber si debería expresar su propia inseguridad o no. "Amas a través de tus fotos?"

Inclinándose, Adrien ancló sus ojos a los de Marinette, brevemente notando las pequeñas imperfecciones en su blanca piel ahora que el maquillaje se había ido. Aunque de todos modos, seguía siendo hermosa. "Sí. Tomo fotografías con la misma intensidad en la que amo a alguien. Nunca sabrás si es tu última vez, así que es todo o nada."

Y fue entonces que Marinette deseó ser una fotografía. Para que así, cierto fotógrafo pudiera amarla con todo su corazón.

Adrien estuvo algo asustado cuando una mano se ciñó a su muñeca, alejando su atención de toda la escena. De alguna forma, estuvo aliviado cuando vio a Marinette colocándose a su lado, sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Gatito..." dijo suavemente.

Alzando las cejas, Adrien colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la menor, acercándola más, depositando un casto beso en sus sensuales labios. Podía saber que tenían muchos ojos mirándolos con intensidad, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba la súbita atención.

"Qué pasa?" no estaba esperando a esta melosa Marinette, pero no se quejaba. Para nada.

Los bonitos ojos azules lo miraron y se anclaron a los del fotógrafo en busca de algún significado escondido. "Dime que soy la mejor fotografía que has tomado."

Riendo ligeramente mientras besaba brevemente las mejillas de Marinette, Adrien respondió. "Eres una obra de arte."

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Marinette acarició la mejilla de Adrien, iniciando otro rápido beso, "De verdad me amas."

"Claro que te amo." Adrien aseguró, absolutamente encandilado por lo adorable que su novia lucía. "Qué hay de ti?" preguntó, alejándose y mirándola con escepticismo.

"También te amo." Marinette dijo sin duda.

"Dime cuánto me amas." Pidió.

Con un alce de hombros, Marinette colocó unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja de Adrien. "Te amo lo suficiente como para soportarte."

"Buena respuesta." Adrien sonrió y se inclinó para besar los bonitos labios, los cuales ya anticipaban el contacto con tanto fervor.

Adrien levanto su camara y Abrazo a Marinette por la cintura. "Oye princesa.." Marinette lo miro curiosa

"TE AMO."Marinette sonrio y Adrien aprovecho para apretar el obturador... Si definitivamente estaban muy, muy enamorados...


End file.
